<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cat Got Your Tongue by DragonisNight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404087">Cat Got Your Tongue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonisNight/pseuds/DragonisNight'>DragonisNight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Zombieland (2009 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Columbus, Columbus is the Mommy, Hurt/Comfort, Little Rock is a Little Shit, M/M, Mpreg, Neko Columbus, Tallahassee is the daddy, Wichita sucks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:28:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonisNight/pseuds/DragonisNight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Columbus is an ex-college student stuck in the zombie apocalypse. If that wasn't hard enough, he is also a neko. He joins up with a redneck and a pair of sisters. Can he tell them his secret, or will they shun him like all the others? And why is he so drawn to this zombie killing machine in a cowboy hat and boots? Tallahassee/ Columbus Yaoi slash Sub/neko!Columbus. MPreg</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Columbus/Tallahassee (Zombieland)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Please Don't Shoot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey guys, so I'm taking a break from my other stories. I'm still can update the monthly, but due to my ADHD I need to write other things in between. This is a story that I've had for a while now. I thought it was about time I posted it. Enjoy!</p>
<p>– DN</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I do not own Zombieland or any of the characters. I'm just a super obsessed fan with a computer and a lot of free time.</p>
<p>Chapter 1: Please Don't Shoot</p>
<p>Columbus stared at the TV absentmindedly. There is nothing on. There hadn't been for a while. You see, there had to be people to put out a TV broadcast. About a month ago, Patient X ate a burger contaminated with the virus that caused the plague of 21st century. It spread too fast for a cure to be discovered. For all Columbus knew, he was the last human alive. Well, sort of human.</p>
<p>Columbus' mom was 3/4 neko and his father was a half neko. Nekos are cat-like humans with ears and occasionally tails. His parents were an odd case though. Nekos are very skittish and dependent creatures. They need to have someone to look after and take care of them. Because of this, almost all nekos mated themselves with strong human men regardless of their gender. Because his dad was only a halfa, he ended up taking not only a female mate, but a neko one at that. This had only happened one other time in history.</p>
<p>Thankfully, Columbus was a half neko like his father. If he was a skittish as his mother, he would have never been able to go to the college where he resided now. He had managed to get ears like his parents, but unlike his parents, his tail was retractable. It only came out when he wished for it to. Being a neko wasn't easy in the normal world, let alone in Zombieland. He never took off his beanies or his hoods around strangers. Now that the world had gone to hell, he was trapped. He tried to leave, he would surely be killed the moment he left the apartment. That's why he was sitting on the couch in his dorm now.</p>
<p>The sound of his stomach growling broke the silence of the empty room. Columbus sighed and got up from his place on the couch in favor of raiding the cabinets and pantry. His ears drooped in despair. His search had turned up nothing. He had absolutely no food. Not even a crumb. He would've cried out in frustration, but a loud sound from outside made his ears twitch beneath his beanie and his body stiffen. From what he could tell, the sound had come from the ground floor. His heightened senses combined with the silence allowed him to hear a lot farther and better than most humans. There were cries that could only be the undead coming from the same floor. A pack of them must've gotten in! If they got into his dorm, he'd have no way to defend himself. He was so screwed.</p>
<p>Columbus ran to his safe place without the slightest hesitation. He ran to the bathroom, locked the door, then got into the linen closet and closed the door tight. A hand clutched itself onto the front of the hoodie he wore in an attempt to calm his racing heart. Columbus peered through the small slits in the wooden door's shutters. The noises had slowly quieted to nothing. The neko let out a shaky breath and curled into the little nest of blankets that had been made by him so he'd have a place to hide when he was overwhelmed or scared. It had been used often even before the plague. He nuzzled into the comfy blankets and let his eyes shut slowly. The noise may be gone, but he wasn't ready to leave his little safe haven just yet. He was so worn from a small scare that the sound of rustling from the second floor didn't awaken him from his deep sleep.</p>
<p>Columbus was retched from his dreams by the sound of his front door's handle jiggling. Something was trying to get in. His face paled as he heard the telltale crack of the door being broken in. Columbus was beyond terrified by the sound of something going through his dorm. He tried to crawl further into his nest, but accidentally bumped the shelf above him. A box of toiletries fell from the shelf and clattered to the floor of the small closet.</p>
<p>The rustling in the other room stopped. Columbus was shaking horribly. Why did this always happen him? He didn't have a rule to get him out alive this time. All he could do was hide and pray he wasn't found. Apparently whatever gods(if any still existed) weren't listening to his prayers because two seconds later the door knob to the bathroom began to jiggle just as the front door had. The door met the same fate as the last as the lock was broken and the door was smashed inward. The wood's impact shook the walls of the dorm's bathroom. Columbus held a hand over his mouth to silence his breathing and wrapped the other arm around himself in a halfhearted attempt to quell his frantic shaking.</p>
<p>Figure could be seen moving around the room just barely through the slits of the closet door. He could see enough to know that whatever it was had a gun. It having a gun didn't relieve the boy's fears at all. Nowadays, zombies weren't the only cannibals. People were killing each other over a handful of shotgun shells and a bag of goldfish. Who's to say that the thing, if it was even human, wouldn't just shoot him and be done with it. The poor neko went into a fit of silent sobs as the figure began to walk over to his closet. Rule # 22 mocked him in his misery. "When in doubt, know your way out." Well, there was no way out. He now had a new rule to add to the list. Rule #29: If you're able to see them, then there able to see you. The handle twisted and the door flung open. The neko shielded himself with his arms in his curled and prone position as a gun had been immediately aimed at him upon the closet being opened. Columbus couldn't find the courage to look as he shook. A small whimper of a plea managed to be uttered from his trembling lips. "Please… d… don't...s..shoot me."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Neko Not Necro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Here's the next chapter. My updates won't be this extremely fast. I just had to get the next couple chapters up for this to make sense. Enjoy!</p><p>– DN</p><p>Chapter 2: Neko Not Necro</p><p>Earlier with Tallahassee</p><p>Tallahassee pulled into the building in his black Cadillac. He was itching to kill something and some extra supplies wouldn't hurt. The large building looked promising, so he got a few of his favorite weapons and kick the front door in. Just as he suspected, several zombies ran towards the source of the noise. The first was decapitated by his trusty pair of hedge clippers. The rest of the group were quickly bludgeoned by the skateboard that had been propped up against a wall in the lobby. He tossed the skateboard carelessly to the side and wiped the blood and sludge off his hands on his dirty faded blue jeans. With a satisfied grin, the Southerner began to collect supplies from the rooms and bring them back to his car, slashing a few zombies as he went. That's what he was doing when he approached room 408.</p><p>He tried the knob, but the door was locked up tight. This was the first thing that the tall man found odd. All of the other doors he had encountered had been either unlocked, or torn open by a previous attack from the undead. Tallahassee just chose to ignore it and kicked in the door. Again, he was intrigued by how untouched the room looked from the plague. He looked for any sort of weapon that he could use later. Nothing. He soon moved on to tear through the pantry. There wasn't any food anywhere. Yet another oddity on the slowly growing list. His thoughts were interrupted by a small crash from the room at the end of the hall.</p><p>Tallahassee pulled a gun from its holster on his thigh and made his way down the hall towards the door. He tried to turn the knob. No luck. The door was locked just like the front door. There had to be something valuable in there if the owner had locked the door. You don't just lock the bathroom and less of course someone was using it, which obviously was not the case. He lifted his foot and swiftly kicked the door.</p><p>Tallahassee looked around the room cautiously for the source of the noise he had heard just moments ago. There didn't appear to be any undead in the room. Now his priority was to figure out what was so valuable that it was locked up in here. There was nothing but normal toiletries in the shower and the sink. That's when he saw the closet. Of course! That had to be where it was hidden. He was reaching for the knob, when movement from inside caught his eye. Something was in there. Tallahassee smiled and pulled his gun back from its holster yet again, and trained it on the door. He went for the knob once more and swung it open with enthusiasm. Another kill to add to the day's list. The figure at the bottom of the closet shook violently. "Please...d...don't...s..shoot me."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Pack Up or Shut Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3: Pack up or Shut up</p><p>Tallahassee was shocked to say the least. The thing was human.</p><p>"Are you infected or been?"</p><p>"N..no I swear."</p><p>Tallahassee re-holstered his gun. The smal figure had heard the gun being taken away from his face. He remained in his tight ball though. "God dammit, I'm not gonna shoot ya so stop tryin ta cave-in on yourself." Whoever it was standing at the door of the closet sounded genuine enough. Columbus cautiously sat up. He hugged his knees and finally let his head peek out for the stranger to see. He scanned over the man in front of him. He was a bit odd and rough looking, but Columbus felt himself slowly trusting him. Tallahassee seemed just as shocked as Columbus was the moment he had seen the green eyes and dark curly hair of the college student. It was the kid. He had to be in his early 20s but looked more like he was 18 with his scrawny build.</p><p>"So kid, why are you in there?" Columbus frowned. "I'm not a kid. I'm 22," he pouted. Tallahassee rolled his eyes. "That don't answer my question spit fuck." I got scared. That's all there is to it. Let's move on. Hi, my name is –" "No!" Tallahassee cut him off, "No names. Most people nowadays go by where they're going or where they're from. I'm Tallahassee."</p><p>"Oh, well then, I guess I'm Columbus. It's nice to meet you Tallahassee." Tallahassee nodded and backed up from the doorway to give the kid some space. Columbus uncurled himself, but stayed in the closet still. "Is there anyone else here?" Columbus shook his head. "When the plague first came out, everyone here packed up and left. I'm the only one who stayed willingly. I haven't left the apartment since then, so I could be wrong." Tallahassee stared off in deep thought. That explain the lack of food. This kid hadn't left the dorm in two months. Chances were that he wouldn't after he left either. Even if the kid chose not to starve and did leave, he'd be eaten in a heartbeat. Tallahassee battled internally for about 10 minutes. Columbus stayed quiet in his closet the whole time. The large southern man finally stopped his pacing and sighed, turning to the boy with a hard set expression.</p><p>"Pack up." Columbus looked startled. "Wha...what?" Tallahassee rolled his eyes once more. "I said pack up. Only essentials, you're coming with me. I'm not letting a guilty conscience ruin my fun. And step on it cause I'm in a hurry!" Columbus was going to argue but the look the man gave him quickly shoved those thoughts aside.</p><p>Columbus nodded and pulled himself up right from his little safe place. He cautiously ran out of the bathroom and into his bedroom. A small luggage bag was pulled from his closet and was stuffed with a few sets of clothes and a few hoodies. Thankfully, he had grabbed his toothbrush and other toiletries on the way out of the bathroom earlier. Just before he left the room, the neko stopped at his dresser. He packed a few hats and then stilled as he reached the top of said dresser. A heart-shaped locket sat delicately on top of it. Columbus ran his thumb delicately over the smooth surface of the sober piece of jewelry, before tossing it gently over his head to rest lightly on his neck. The locket was just hidden beneath his brown hoodie. He smiled for the first time in weeks and walked into the living room where Tallahassee was sprawled out on the couch. The moment Columbus came into the room, he got up to look at him. "I'm uh...ready to go now."</p><p>a/n-you know the drill, please review if you like it. I'll try to update soon after these next few chapters. Thank you guys for supporting me and I hope you enjoy reading the story as much as I did writing it.</p><p>-DN</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Cardio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tallahassee nodded and headed for the door with Columbus in tow. The larger man opened the door and peeked out both ways. Once he had deemed it safe, he walked out into the hall and motioned for Columbus to follow. Tallahassee began to walk down the hall, stepping over bodies of the dead as he went. "Watch your step."</p><p>Columbus nodded and, taking the advice, stepped over a body. He had barely stepped over when he froze in place. he gazed down at the body below him. He dropped to the floor beside it with a weak thump. Tallahassee turned at the noise to find that the boy was kneeling on the ground. He growled in slight annoyance and made his way back over to where the boy sat.</p><p>"Come on kid! Trippin' in this world will get you killed. you gotta get back up quickly if ya wanna stay alive."</p><p>Columbus' eyes burned. He couldn't help the tears that poured down his face. His body shook softly, riddled with silent sobs. Tallahassee made his way around the body to face the front of the smaller boy. He stood unmoving at the crying kid clutching the hand of the dead body in front of him. The body had obviously come back as a zombie and had been shot in the head. It appeared to be a girl about Columbus' age hanging half-way out of the door of dorm room 406.</p><p>Tallahassee turned his eyes away from the body and back towards Columbus. The boy's cries had died down to whimpers now. That's not what was off setting abut the neko. His eyes looked almost empty as he stared blankly at the body. Tallahassee tried to shake the boy out of his daze. The shake didn't even faze the kid. Tallahassee sighed loudly and, after slinging Columbus' bag over his shoulder, picked the smaller boy up into his arms bridal style. Columbus' head lolled to the side with his eyes still open in that unsettling and unseeing gaze.</p><p>"Damn spitfuck, you're a mess.' Tallahassee carried the neko down the stairs and out to his car with ease. If Tallahassee hadn't been worried about his weight, he sure as hell was now. The kid weighed little to nothing.</p><p>Tallahassee placed the brunette in the passenger side seat and buckled him in. After tossing his bag in the back seat, the blonde got into the driver seat and started the car. He peeled away from the curb and began the long drive to the next town.</p><p>The ride was silent for about an hour before Columbus showed any signs of consciousness. After hitting a large pothole, Columbus seemed to be drawn back into reality. The neko took in his new surroundings cautiously and began to fiddle with his locket subconsciously. He looked at his new traveling companion out of the corner of his eyes.</p><p>"Ya knew her/" The sudden voicing from the southern man had startled the poor cat who nodded sullenly. Obviously the older man wanted him to continue, but the neko was unsure. After a tense few minutes, Columbus reached for his locket and pulled it over his head to rest in his palm. A small click came from it as Columbus pressed the button to open it. He held it out for Tallahassee who had pulled over the moment Columbus had spoken</p><p>The older man took the locket from the other and brought it close to see its contents. Inside was a picture of a blonde girl, who was obviously the corpse that they had seen earlier , with her arm around Columbus. The pair were both lively and smiling (although Columbus looked a bit nervous still as always). There was also an inscription on the left side in the metal that read:</p><p>Have no fear</p><p>Go live and be free</p><p>Keep this close to your heart</p><p>And you'll always have me</p><p>-Love Always</p><p>H.E.</p><p>"Her name was Hannah. She was my neighbor in the dorm rooms. I never get attached to people. I'm afraid to let people get too close. She was my best and only real friend. Not even my parents knew half the stuff she knew about me. She gave me that for my birthday last year. The picture is from the first day we met at the park." Columbus gave a small chuckle and wiped furiously at his watering eyes. "She was overly into poetry and that kind of stuff. She wanted to be a novelist. We were actually supposed to go out the day the outbreak reached our town to celebrate her first publishing . She was supposed too graduate at the end of the end of the month. Her book was going to be released the next day. She was so excited and was begging me to help her write the next one."</p><p>Columbus let his head drop and the tears run freely. He let one person into his life, and she was gone. Tallahassee handed back the necklace and shuffled around, searching for something in his pocket. A moment later he pulled out a duck tape wallet.</p><p>"Life for me was a small house and my son Buck. His mother begged me to give him to her for one weekend at least. I gave in cause I knew how much nekos' need their families and what not. "Columbus' ears perked up underneath his beanie at the mention of the man's wife being a neko. Maybe he wasn't like the others. Maybe he wouldn't disown him for being a neko like all the other people in his life. Tallahassee handed him the wallet. The picture inside was of a cute, blond haired boy with a huge grin, smiling back at him. He was an absolutely gorgeous little boy with those big baby blue eyes and wild blond hair just like his father. You could tell by the picture alone that the kid was full of nothing but love.</p><p>"That weekend, the plague broke out. I managed to fight my way to where my ex-wife lived. When I got inside, Buck was dead. His so-called-mother was chomping on him like he was an entrée. I shot the bitch and I've been living solo ever since." The look on Tallahassee's face was calm, but his eyes told a whole other story. He had really loved his son, and his death had really hurt the southern man.</p><p>Columbus had gone as pale as a sheet by the time he handed the wallet back to the redneck. So much for his theory. After that story, how could the man not despise all nekos. Hell, Columbus wanted to hate them, and he was one himself. At that moment he made a vow to never let Tallahassee find out what he really was. Losing a companion now after all of this would devastate him to a point that he may never be able to recover from. He had to keep this secret, if he didn't want to be thrown back into the darkness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Cat's Out of the Bag</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>a/n-okay, so this chapter skips forward to a little bit. It is going to pick up a little bit after they meet Wichita and Little Rock. Up to this point let's just assume that this follows the plot in the movie.</p><p>Chapter 5: The Cat's out of the Bag</p><p>It's been one month since Tallahassee picked me up from my dorm in Texas. In that time, I've learned to protect myself. I'm still my skittish, neko self though, so it's not much of an improvement. The only difference is now, I am pretty handy with a sawed off double barrel shotgun. Tally taught me everything I needed to know about shooting all sorts of guns. There were other guns I could have chosen, but I was always drawn back to the double barrel. About three weeks ago, we ran into a pair of sisters named Wichita and Little Rock. After a series of hijacking incidents, the pair decided to join our little ragtag group. We've been traveling together ever since. Little Rock seems okay. She comes off as more of little sister type. Tallahassee seems to be taking to her quite well. They're shooting lessons are almost daily now. It's Wichita that I'm worried about. Seems to be taking me away from Tallahassee any chance she gets, even knowing it makes me uncomfortable. I keep an eye on her. Trust is a hard thing to come by in Zombieland.</p><p>"Damn it Tallahassee! I'm gonna kill you!" Columbus was not too happy at the moment. Tallahassee had made them all stop at a gas station. Why? Take a guess. He wanted one of those yellow, spongy, delicious bastards known only as a Twinkie. When they had arrived, everyone had gotten a chance to look around for 10 minutes at the most, before the undead had appeared. Tallahassee and Wichita had taken post out front while Little Rock and Columbus were shooting down the undead that were inside the convenience store. Columbus was running out of ammo. He backed up from one of the horrible creatures that was slowly cornering him. It was a man about 20, with a name tag that said Rick. He must've worked there before the outbreak. Columbus's whole world shifted tripped on a fallen shelf and was knocked flat on his back. His skull bounced lightly off the tiled floor. The poor boy tried to shake the blurriness from his vision, but before he could, the zombie fell on top of him. It hissed and tried feverishly to dig it's teeth into the exposed flesh on his neck. A blob of rotten gunk and slobber dripped onto his cheek as the neko tried desperately to keep it away. He could hold out for much longer though, his arms were growing weak of the strain. There was no way for him to throw it off with him and get a shot in without getting bitten. The second before his arms gave way, a single shot ripped through the side of the corpse's head, and toppled over to the side away from Columbus.</p><p>Columbus panted heavily clutched at his racing heart. That was too close to call for him. He flopped over and hugged the younger teens leg. "Thanks Rocky! I was almost a human happy-" Columbus stopped talking and instead looked up at the odd expression on face of the girl in front of him. Little Rock was staring at him with wide eyes and a gaping mouth. He thought to ask what was wrong, when his hand on the floor hit something soft. He looked down to find that, in the struggle, the beanie hat that he had worn that day had managed to get knocked off his head. His ears were on the open, and so is his secret.</p><p>Columbus panicked and pulled the hat over his head tightly. Little Rock continued to stare. Columbus held his head and began to rock, already aware of the unwanted tears that were burning his eyes. "You're going to leave me now." Little Rock had been stricken out of her daze, cocked her head in confusion. "What?" Columbus' grip on his head tightened. "You're going to leave me now, aren't you? That's what everyone else did. Everyone just left and I was alone. I don't want to be alone again. I'm sorry! I'll do anything, I promise." It took all of two seconds for Little Rock to drop to the floor and pull Columbus into her arms. She pulled back slightly and wiped the tears and slime off his face. " Shh sweetie, it's ok. I'm not going to leave you. Why would I? There is nothing wrong with being a what you are. We can't help what we are born into. If you want my opinion, I think you look absolutely adorable with those ears." Columbus grabbed her hands in his tightly, and look straight into her eyes.</p><p>"You can't tell anyone about this. I have a reason, but it's personal. You can understand that. I need you to promise me. "Little Rock nodded and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. "Promise." Columbus give the girl a bright smile and helped her up from her spot on the floor. Not two minutes later, Wichita and Tallahassee burst through the front door. Wichita ran over and pulled Little Rock into a tight hug. "Are you to okay?" Little Rock nodded. "We're fine." When Wichita was convinced that she was okay, she released her sister in favor of going to grab Columbus in a death grip. "What about you? Are you okay?" Columbus tried to wriggle his way out of her arms, made extremely uncomfortable by the overpowering touch of this women. Wichita's grip only seem to tighten. His nose burned with the smell of way too much perfume soaked into her close. She must've found a bottle at the last stop. "Wichita, he's fine so let him go. You're strangling him." Wichita pouted, but listened to her sister and released Columbus who took a loud gasp of air to his burning lung's relief upon his release. "Sit tight you two. Florida and I are gonna get some supplies." Columbus and Little Rock nodded and sat down next to a row of games. Little Rock looked over Columbus. The neko still looked a little upset about what had happened earlier. She started to turn back towards the aisles, when something caught her eye.</p><p>"OOOOO! Look, a claw machine." Little Rock practically bounced in her seat. "Let's play!" Columbus looked a little reluctant, still being in his sour mood. "I don't really feel like it." Little Rock stood on her knees in front of him. "Come on, it's fun!" "No." "Please." "No." "You know you want to." "No." Little Rock pouted. It was time to break out the secret weapon. "Please Jaymie," she said pitifully. Columbus was taken aback by the use of his real name. He told them all once, but he didn't think anyone was listening or even cared. Columbus groaned in defeat. He couldn't say no now. "Fine, but that was a low blow you little devil." Little Rock made an indignant squeal as the neko rubbed her head and messed up her hair playfully. The two stole all the quarters in the register and played until each of them won something. Columbus had gotten a brown stuffed teddy bear, while Little Rock had won a small black and white plush dog.</p><p>Little Rock's sighed lightly as she fiddled with the toy dog's collar. Columbus was still insecure about her knowing his secret. Little Rock suddenly smiled and stood up. "I had a stuffed bunny," she began. "My parents give it to me. That thing never left my side. Sadly, when the zombies came out, I lost it." Little Rock smiled lightly. "I sure as heck tried to keep it though. I went into a horde of zombies after it. Wichita was beyond pissed." Columbus chuckled lightly at the image of the girl being dragged away by her sister from a horde of zombies. "Something similar happened to me." Columbus pulled the locket out from its hiding place under his shirt. "You see this?" Little Rock nodded. "I got this from my best friend. It is my most prized possession. About a week after Tally picked me up, we went into a store looking for Twinkies. A horde surrounded us. When we made a break for it, my locket got ripped off my neck. I ran back into the horde to get it. Thankfully, Tally followed me and took them out before I was bitten. He was so pissed at me. I had to sit in the back seat for a week!" The two burst out in a huge fit of laughter. Tallahassee and Wichita came back to where the two were still engaged in their round of laughter.</p><p>"What's goin' on out here?" Tallahassee raised eyebrow questioningly. Columbus gasped and tried to catch his breath."N..N..Nuthing *gasp* Just something *gasp* funny is all." Tallahassee still quirked his eyebrow, but decided not to make the boy go into detail. A horn blaring from outside caught their attention. "Come on you guys! We're wasting daylight!" Wichita screamed from the front seat of the yellow Hummer. Columbus got up and helped Little Rock to her feet as well. They all walked out of the store and climbed into the car. Tallahassee sat next Wichita on the passenger seat, while Columbus and Little Rock sat together in the back. Wichita put the car in gear and drove off. "Oh hey!" Columbus began digging through his pockets." Here, I managed to find this. There weren't very many, but I grabbed what I could find." Columbus pulled three Twinkies from out of his pocket and handed them to the hick in the passenger seat who did nothin but stare at them. "S..Sorry if they're a bit squished. I got knocked down in there and well, yeah." Tallahassee let out a joyful hoot and grabbed Columbus in a bone-crushing hug. "Atta boy! God Collie I could kiss you right now I'm so happy!" Columbus flushed hotly, even as the Floridian pulled away and plopped into his seat, already unwrapping his golden treats. The older man stuffed them in his mouth without the slightest care for manners. For some reason, Columbus felt dirty for watching. He didn't even notice that he was staring until Little Rock elbowed him in the ribs. His blush grew even darker when she looked between the two and winked at him. Great...Another secret that she knew. Today just wasn't his day. After another few hours of driving and Little Rock's knowing glances, the group finally came across a small suburban town. The welcome sign was too damaged to read exactly what it was called, but it wasn't like it really mattered. The streets were lined with cookie cutter houses. You could tell it was a nice neighborhood before the outbreak. Now the yards were littered with bodies and rubble. They drove a little ways in before they found a house that seemed to be moderately untouched by the chaos and disaster of the plague. Wichita pulled into the driveway and pulled the keys out of the ignition. Tallahassee turned towards the town the back. "You guys ready?" Little Rock and Columbus nodded, balancing their weapons in their laps. On the older man's signal, the group hopped out of the car, on alert and ready for anything. Everything was eerily quiet. They slowly made their way up to the front door and into the house. The place was pretty dusty, but the break from blood covered walls was nice. Tallahassee walked over to the stairs and motioned for the others. "Ok, now one pair needs to check upstairs, while the other checks down here." Wichita grabbed Columbus' arm tightly. "I call Columbus. We can Check down here. You and Rocky can have the upstairs." Little Rock rolled her eyes. Wichita clearly just wanted more time to try and woo the obviously gay boy. What kind of sister chases tail over protecting their sibling? Tallahassee looked a bit reluctant, but went up the stairs with Rocky none the less. Wichita grabbed her gun and the two began their sweep of the downstairs which was of course empty. Since they had ended up in the kitchen, Columbus began to dig through the cabinets to see if he could find any food. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt someone wrap their arms around him from behind. He turned around to see Wichta still wrapped around his middle. "uh..h..hey Wichita, whatcha doin?" The girl wormed her face into his chest and Columbus has to use all of his will power not to claw at her and run away. He was extremely uncomfortable. Her touch felt so wrong. It made his skin crawl. "Oh nothing, I'm just feeling a bit clingy. It's been so hard taking care of everyone. I just need someone to hold me." Columbus tried desperately to worm away from her, but just like in the convenience store, he was going nowhere any time soon. As if his prayers were answered, Little rock came running in around the corner. "Hey guys. It's all clear upstairs. Columbus, there is something that you gotta see!" The little girl tugged on his arm, making Wichita reluctantly let go. "Ok, let's all go see," said Wichita, barely trying to cover up how put out she was. "Oh no Wichita, you should stay here. We need someone to look around. Tallahassee is right there so he will help you too." Sure enough, the Southern man was leaning against the door frame, and he had been since the beginning of the conversation. It may have just been his imagination, but Columbus could of sworn that as Rocky dragged him towards the stairs, he had caught the man giving Wichita a death glare.</p><p>He was dragged by the smaller girl up the stairs and into a random room. "So, what did you want to show me?" Little Rock flopped onto the bed in the middle of the room. "Huh, oh yeah. No, there's nothing for you to see. I just made that up so that I could get you away from my sister. She was practically eye-fucking you." Columbus gasped loudly. "Language young lady! I didn't know anything like that when I was your age." "Sorry mom, won't happen again," replied Little Rock sarcastically. Columbus rolled his eyes and after making sure the door was locked, Pulled off his hat. He sighed in relief as his poor ears were released from their prison in the confined space and were free to move and flick around as they pleased. Little Rock sat up when he came over and sat down next to her. She stared at the appendages before daringly reaching out a hand to stroke one. Columbus blushed as an involuntary purr ripped its way through his small frame. "Don't do that. They're sensitive!" he cried as he swatted the offending appendage away. Little Rock just shrugged, the harsh action not seeming to dampen her mood in the slightest. "So, what's up with You and Tallahassee?" Columbus sprung up off the bed and faced the teenager. "W..What do you mean. There is nothing going on." "Ah, but you wish there was. I can see it in the way you look at him." Columbus sighed and dropped back down next to the nosey girl. "Is it that obvious?" "no, I'm just good at reading people. So why haven't you made a move. You guys were together for a while before we came around. What's stoppin' ya?" Columbus rubbed his temples in frustration. This girl could really get on his nerves sometimes. "It's complicated. You wouldn't understand." "You're afraid he will reject you and leave, aren't you?" Well shit, maybe she did understand. Little Rock scooted over next to him and threw an arm around his shoulder. "Hey, he may be a real hard ass, but the guy is not the type to just let something of his go without a fight. Whatever you do, I'm here for you. If you need to talk, just say the word and I'm all ears." Columbus smiled and hugged the girl back. God, she always knew just what to say to make him feel better. They were brought out of their little moment by Wichita's shouts from downstairs that they had managed to find some things for dinner. The two pulled away and Little Rock pulled Columbus down the stairs once more. They all feasted on ravioli and other canned foods until they had their fill. By that time the sun was almost set. It was time to group up and begin watch duty. Tallahassee got up off the couch and made his way over to where the others were gathering all of their trash. "Ok, so who wants first shift?" Little Rock grabbed his sister's arm enthusiastically. "Me and Witchita can do it! Columbus had a pretty rough day so how about he goes with you to sleep." Columbus glared at the girl as he followed Tallahassee upstairs towards the bedroom. The only thing that made him feel better was the look on Wichita's face who was beyond pissed at her sister. Tallahasse plopped down on the king size bed and puled off his boots while Columbus stood awkwardly at the side. Oh god, there was only one bed. The southern man placed his hat on the side table and climbed under the covers before glancing over at the neko across the room. "What the hell are you doin'. Get in the damn bed spitfuck. I don't bite." Columbus thanked any gods that existed that the lack of light hid his blush as he scurried over to the other side of the bed and crawled under the thread bare covers.</p><p>He shifted awkwardly as he tried to get comfortable. It was almost December and they were up north just far enough for the nights to be chillier than what would be considered comfortable. He tried to stop the shivers from racking his frame, but it was hopeless. He was just too fricking cold. Columbus let out a squeal when he felt a hand brush up against his middle and pull him back towards the warm hick behind him. "Relax spitfuck. You're shivering worse than a wet dog. We can't have you catchin' a cold. You're too weak as it is." Minus the jab at his ego, Columbus was in heaven. If this was a dream then he never wanted to wake up. It was a bit uncomfortable at first, but once the warmth of the big Floridian had seeped into his chilled bones, He could care less. He was warm and that was all that mattered. He sighed contently and shifted a bit to get more comfortable against Tallahassee. As much as he hated to admit it, Little Rock was always right. As much as he hated the idea of her ego getting any larger, he would have to thank her later. "Good night Tally," Columbus yawned, eyes drooping against his will. "Good night spitfuck," Tallahassee drawled from behind him as he nodded off. And for the first time since the plague ravaged the world, Columbus managed to have a peaceful sleep, all of the nightmares being scared off by a certain hick in shining battle armor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Hydrophobic Hybrid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>a/n- I'm back! I want to thank everyone for sending in ideas. I really appreciate all of the help. The ideas that I used for this chapter were suggested by:</p><p>mimifoxlove</p><p>YaoiLovr29</p><p>Ignacia Kitty Dolohov-Potter</p><p>Thank you all so much. This chapter is for all of you. I got no questions this time but feel free to send them in. I love answering them! Anywhore, on with the show. Enjoy!</p><p>CH.6: Hydrophobic Hybrid</p><p>******* Columbus' POV *******</p><p>My poor head was throbbing. What the hell happened? After struggling briefly with my unusually heavy eye lids, I managed to open my eyes somewhat. I immediately flinched as the bright sunlight pouring through the car window blinded me and sent my head into another wave of pain. I reached up to rub my temples in a desperate attempt to relieve some of the sting. Oh no! Where was my hat? Oh god, my ears. My panic was short lived when my fingers met the familiar well-worn fabric of my beanie. With that dilemma out of the way I turned my attention elsewhere. Where was I and why the heck do I feel like crap? As if on cue, Little Rocks voice rang out next to me. "Hey guys, he's awake! Columbus, how do you feel?" I clutched my hands over my hidden ears and winced. She was so loud. Little Rock must have taken notice because her volume dropped immediately.</p><p>"Sorry."</p><p>"It's ok. You didn't mean it. So what's going on?" I muttered, trying not to get sick in the car. My stomach churned with each bump in the road.</p><p>"You don't remember? We stopped to restock supplies." All of the sudden, memories of the day flooded back to me in waves. Today had been horrible for me, and it was all Wichita's fault.</p><p>******* Flashback *******</p><p>It was about nine in the morning when the group saw a sign advertising the next town up ahead. Wichita looked back at her sister in the back seat. "How are we doing on supplies?" Little Rock crawled over the seat to check the back.</p><p>"We are good on most stuff, but we need some more blankets and food. It's getting colder. We'll need the extra warmth."</p><p>"This is the first town we've seen in a while that looks like it wasn't pillaged to death. Let's pull of here and load up," Wichita confirmed as she straightened up in her seat. Columbus piped up from his spot next to Little Rock, always the voice of reason.</p><p>"We have no idea how sound the structures are and this was a pretty populated area. Who knows how many undead are in there. We should think this out a bit more." Wichita rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Jeeze Ohio, why are you always a buzz kill? We don't have a choice so stop whining and just go with it for once in your life."</p><p>Columbus sighed in defeat and slumped back into the seat. At this point he was used to being ignored and controlled. It was just another great part of being a neko. Little Rock patted his back as if trying to apologize for her sister's rude behavior. Tallahassee pulled the hummer over at the first set of shops they came to. Everyone hopped out and divided into teams.</p><p>"Ok, I'm gonna go into the sporting goods place over there to look for guns and some blankets and stuff. Who's going where?" Tallahassee asked.</p><p>"Can I go with you, please? I want to look for a new jacket. This one is too small on me." Little Rock asked as she bounced in place. Tallahassee nodded and looked back over to the remaining two.</p><p>"Columbus, you go get some canned goods and whatever you think we need there. Wichita, you go with him."</p><p>"What? No! I wanted to go get a new pair of boots." Tallahassee glared at the girl.</p><p>"You're gonna go with him whether you like it or not. We do things in pairs here to keep everybody safe. It may not be ideal sometimes, but it's necessary. Come on Little Rock, let's go." Tallahassee grabbed Little Rock's shoulder and steered her towards the sporting store entrance. Wichita glared at their retreating forms and grumbled under her breath bitterly.</p><p>"Why do I have to babysit?"</p><p>Columbus shuffled down the aisles, sawed-off shotgun clutched tightly in his grasp. His ears folded back in irritation under his hat. Wichita had not stopped complaining since they had walked into the little grocery store. Columbus held back a growl. He may not be a very short tempered person, but this girl was pushing his limits. Fed up with her antics, Columbus spun around and locked eyes with the nuisance.</p><p>"That's enough. Stop whining and pouting like a 6 year-old. You can do a sweep of the store to make sure it's clear. After that you can do whatever you want as long as it gets you to be quiet!" Columbus snapped irritably. Wichita gawked for a moment, stunned at the brunette's sudden outburst, before smiling.</p><p>"Alright, a quick sweep and then it's shoe city. Thanks Collie!" Columbus cringed at her sickly sweet voice.</p><p>"Don't make it too quick. I need to be sure that it is 100% clear," he yelled after her as she sprinted around the corner. Columbus rubbed his temples in irritation and continued to load up his bag with canned goods and other necessities.</p><p>The sound of something hitting the floor caused Columbus' head to snap up, ears on alert underneath his hat. What was that? Wichita had left about ten minutes before, so the noise could have been anyone.</p><p>'Hello? Do you guys need something?"</p><p>Columbus cried out as an unseen force tackled the neko hard to the floor. Twisting around, Columbus was terrified. Descending upon him was one of the undead. Using the broom laying on the floor next to him, Columbus managed to keep the zombie at bay. The horrid thing was so close that the brunette could feel the various slimes and other gross substances soaking into the fabric of his jeans. Columbus struggled to grab his shotgun, but the weapon was just out of reach and he could practically feel the monster's broken teeth scraping the delicate skin of his neck. With adrenalin fueling his body, Columbus pushed the corpse away and grabbed the closest object to slam into its skull just inches away from his face. The corpse crumpled into a heap, skull smashed in by a cast iron skillet. Adrenalin running out of his system, the reality of the situation finally caught up with Columbus.</p><p>The skillet slipped from his hand at the brunette dropped to his knees and panted, eyes wide in shock. Those horrid teeth had been pressed against his skin. The slightest bit more pressure and he would've been dead. He scrubbed at his neck hysterically in disgust. How had the thing gotten in? Wichita had done a sweep. No, there was no way that the girl had neglected her sweep for a simple pair of boots. But there was no other explanation.</p><p>Eyes burning with rage, Columbus pushed off the floor and stomped out of the store, looking girl who betrayed him. He found her not too far away looking through some clothes on a bridge. The brunette walked up to her and kicked the piles, scattering her hard work.</p><p>"Hey, what the hell is wrong with you Ohio?"</p><p>"What's wrong with me?! What's wrong with you?! You didn't do your sweep. Something was in there and I got pinned. If it wasn't for pure luck I would be dead right now." Wichita stood up and crossed her arms.</p><p>"I doubt it was that serious. Don't be such a drama queen!"</p><p>"Drama queen! I just nearly died Princess. Get your head out of your ass and apologize you spoiled brat." Columbus it was never a violent person, but Wichita had pushed him way too far this time. Wichita shoved Columbus with all her might. Being in an unusual mindset, the small cat shoves her right back. From there it turned into a full out catfight. Just as Tallahassee and Little Rock appeared in the doorway to come break up the fight, Columbus felt the ground become uneven. One more shove from Wichita and he was weightless. Columbus could only scream as his body flew over the guardrail and plummeted into the icy water below.</p><p>Columbus' head breached the water for a few short moments as he frantically thrashed in the water that was well below comfortable temperature. He wailed out in terror as he sunk below the surface. Being a neko, Columbus had never liked any body of water that was bigger than the bathtub. This being said, he never really found a reason to learn to swim. He was regretting that decision gravely as he sunk further into the dark water, lungs screaming for air. Exhaustion seized his limbs as the adrenaline from earlier began to wear off. It was hopeless, he was so tired. Eyes grew heavy and vision fuzzy as the lack of oxygen caught up with the small neko's body. A spew of bubbles poured past his lips as the world went dark.</p><p>Tallahassee and Little Rock had heard the squabble from inside the sporting-goods store. The two grabbed what they needed and headed out towards the door. As expected, the two saw both Columbus and Wichita in a full on verbal bashing fest. What they didn't expect was for the fight to escalate to a physical brawl. Deciding that it was time to break it up, Tallahassee took a few steps forward. His eyes widened when he saw the small boy go over the rail.</p><p>"Columbus!" Little Rock screamed as she ran towards the bridge, Tallahassee on her heels. When they got there Wichita looked at the water blankly, still in shock. "</p><p>"Where is he? He isn't coming up!" Little Rock cried, clutching the guardrail painfully tight in her panic. Without a second thought, Tallahassee tossed off his hat and guns in a pile and jumped in after him. In the darkness of the water he searched frantically until small glint of light caught his eyes. Columbus' locket shone under the water, floating around his neck to to the air still trapped inside. Tallahassee swam over to the boy and made a quick dash to the surface. Little Rock ran down the bridge to the bank to meet them. Her sister followed a much slower pace, still in shock. Tallahassee dragged Columbus onto the bank along with himself. The little brunette was so cold and still. Fearing the worst, the older man placed his head to the boy's chest in search of a heartbeat. He blood ran cold when his attempt was met with silence.</p><p>"He's not breathin'!"</p><p>"Oh God, please do something! Save him please!" Little Rock sobbed pathetically next to him, terrified of losing one of the her only friends in this post-apocalyptic world. Tallahassee crossed his hands over the cat boy's heart. Back before all of this when Buck was born, the blonde had attended a few classes for parents. One of them included CPR. Those lessons may not have been able to save Buck, but he'd be damned if they weren't gonna save Columbus. The older man began compressions, applying the proper amount of pressure to the neko's chest. After 30 of those he leaned down to breathe into the younger's lungs. After two cycles of this, water began to pour out of Columbus's mouth as boy's eyes snapped open. The neko curled up onto his side and was ravenged with a coughing fit, lungs trying to expel the harmful water. Tallahassee patted his back in an attempt to help the poor cat through the ordeal. When the coughing ceased, Columbus slumped to the ground. Tallahassee's arms kept him from falling on hard pavement. The brunette's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he promptly passed out. Little Rock leaned over him, still unsure of what was going on.</p><p>"Is he going to be okay?" Tallahassee nodded.</p><p>"Yup, He'll be just fine s'long as we get him out of these wet clothes." Little Rock looked slightly panicked at Columbus' soaked beanie.</p><p>"Okay, but can I change his hat and dry his hair? I want to do something to help too." Confused but not really caring, Tallahassee nodded at the girl and shifted the wet boy into his arms. He up and began to head towards the car, stopping only to glare at the eldest sister who was still stared blankly at the scene.</p><p>"We will discuss this later once we get Columbus dry and safe," he said, tone deadly and laced with malice. A shiver from the boy in his arms reminded the blonde of the task at hand a he briskly made his way to the back of the car where he slipped the neko into some dry clothes, leaving the hat on for Little Rock to change. With another trip in the blonde's arms, Columbus was finally settled into the back seat of the Hummer, buckled and tucked under a warm blanket. Little Rock shuffled awkwardly and placed behind him when he pulled back out of the car door. The moment he was out he found himself caught in the small girl's arms.</p><p>"Thank you," she whispered before climbing in next to Columbus. The girl was smart enough to wait for the door to close before attempting to switch the hats, keeping Columbus' ears hidden at all times. With door shut, Tallahassee turned back to Wichita whose eyes were lowered already knowing where this conversation was headed. It was good half hour of yelling on the blonde's part before the two joined the others in the car and finally drove way, piles of clothing lay abandoned on the cold, wet bridge.</p><p>******** Flashback End *******</p><p>Columbus nodded.</p><p>"Yeah, I remember now." Leaning in close to the teen, he whispered in her ear," Did they see?" Little Rock smiled and shook her head.</p><p>"Of course not. I made sure to switch it for you. I made a promise to help keep your secret and I never break a promise, no matter what." Columbus pulled the surprised girl into a hug.</p><p>"What would I do without you?" Little Rock wiggled out of his grasp.</p><p>"Well the cat would certainly be out of the bag, or should I say cat ears out of the beanie?" she replied saucily, keeping her voice low enough that the two in the front could not hear her. Columbus smacked her on the back of the head playfully.</p><p>"Rude!" Little Rock giggled and sat back in her spot. Columbus rolled his eyes and followed her lead, stomach and head still aching. Looking up his eyes met Wichita's and everything went straight to hell. His stomach churned violently and his hands flew over his mouth.</p><p>"Stop the car now," he yelled frantically to the driver of the vehicle. Tallahassee slammed on the brakes and the car skidded to a halt. The moment the car was stationary, Columbus blue out the car door and strained to a cluster of bushes beside the road. The sounds of his violent retching broke the silence of the deserted road. Tallahassee sighed loudly before climbing out from the car and walking over to the bushes, following the sounds. After a few tense moments the two emerged from the bushes once more, Columbus being practically being dragged by the older redneck. Wichita leapt out from the passenger side when he tried to put the neko into the back seat, reclining the whole thing to make him more comfortable. He placed a hand on his fore head and drew back immediately as if the burned him. Columbus was burning up, no doubt sick from the cold water he managed to take a dip in earlier.</p><p>"Are you okay? He doesn't look so good. Maybe I should stay in the back with him this time." Tallahassee glared down.</p><p>"No way in hell. It's your damn fault this happened in the first place. You drive, I'll say back with him. Make sure we stop in the next town." Everyone got back in the car, Tallahassee awkwardly positioning Columbus his legs to the boy could lay down. Columbus shifted to get more comfortable and looked up into the blonde's eyes.</p><p>"M'sorry. This is my fault. My kind just doesn't really like to swim."</p><p>"Oh hell no, don't you start this shit! This was not your fault by any means. Wait, what do you mean by your kind?" For being caught in the headlights Columbus was rather quick on catching himself.</p><p>"You know, scrawny college kids who drink code red Mountain Dew and play World of Warcraft are not exactly known for having swimmers physiques," Columbus only half joked. Car grew tensely silent Columbus side as the awkwardness and curled up tighter into the blanket wrapped around his shivering form. Tallahassee patted him on the back and leaned back.</p><p>"Shut up spitfuck and go to sleep. We don't need you to get anymore sick than you are now. There will be time for you to make an ass of yourself tomorrow." The redneck rubbed his neck awkwardly and looked away as if embarrassed by his next statement. "We all need to take a little bit of rest. You scared the shit out of us earlier." Columbus smiled and nuzzled back into his small nest.</p><p>"Okay Tallahassee. Good night guy," Columbus yawned as his breathing dissolved into soft snores. Tallahassee looked up to be met with the smiling face of Little Rock as she watched the scene tenderly.</p><p>"The fuck you lookin' at princess?" Despite the harsh language, the term of endearment was sincere. Not that he'd ever admit it, but Tallahassee had grown rather attached to the girl in the passenger seat. Little Rock smiled and rolled back into her seat for a way.</p><p>"Oh nothing, nothing at all."</p><p>"Whatever," the hick muttered s he got comfortable and drifted off with the neko in his lap.</p><p>Little Rock followed his lead and fell into her own dreams that consisted of a mother, a certain neko in an apron chewing her out about wearing a jacket, a certain hick as her dad who made the neko flush and stop his criticism with hands around his waist, and a very fat and ugly bulldog named Krista.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. High on Life Amongst Other Things PT1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 7: High on Life Amongst Other Things PT. 1</p><p>Columbus fidgeted in the back seat of the yellow Hummer, his small body thrumming with pent up energy to the point that he was ready to burst. The neko had made a full recovery and was now itching to get out of the cramped confines of the car. Thankfully, Wichita chose that moment to pull off the road and into one of the numerous cookie-cutter suburban driveways to park the car at their chosen base camp for the night. Tallahassee leaned back to address the group.</p><p>"Alright, who wants the inside and who wants the perimeter?"</p><p>"Little Rock and I call perimeter!" Columbus yelled out as he dragged Little Rock and himself out of the car and halfway across the lawn before anyone could object. Little Rock looked at him oddly as the two walked along the dirty picket fence that surrounded the property.</p><p>"What was all that about? You are about as jumpy as a rabbit." Columbus merely shrugged.</p><p>"I'm just a bit stiff and anxious to get outside after being cooped up for so long while I was sick. You know what I mean?"</p><p>"So you're tired of feeling like a caged animal then?" Little Rock asked with smirk. Columbus frowned, clearly not amused by the joke.</p><p>"That's not funny you know. You should save that one for when I go into heat. That's when I get really bad." Little Rock looked rather intrigued with this new piece of information.</p><p>"How do you know you're not in heat now?" Columbus chuckled at the girl's curiosity. Not too many people cared to learn anything about nekos, so it was really a rather nice change of pace for him.</p><p>"Well for starters, I'm not overheating like an old radiator or feverishly trying to jump Tallahassee." Little Rock flushed at the vulgar images that those words inspired in her teenage, yaoi fan girl mind.</p><p>"Besides," Columbus continued," I'm not due for my next one to start for another 2 months. We go through regular cycles like human girls, just less often. Wichita has given you that talk already, right?" Little Rock nodded at her male companion. Columbus sighed in relief.</p><p>"Good, cause there was no way I was gonna explain feminine functions to a 13 year old." Little Rock rolled her eyes at his cliché response to the topic.</p><p>"Uh, you're such a guy. You can't even call it a period." Columbus's hands flew to his ears as he squirmed in place, acting as if the word was zombie sludge being poured across his back.</p><p>"No, I can't hear you. La la la la la!" Little Rock crossed her arms, exasperated by such a juvenile display from the most mature member of their group.</p><p>"Who's the kid now?" she asked, bouncing on her heels in a mocking manner. Columbus removed his hands from his ears and gave her a cocky grin.</p><p>"Still you."</p><p>"Whatever," Little rock muttered, giving up the argument in favor of running over to investigate a little shed that was just visible in a corner of the large yard.</p><p>"Be careful Little Rock," Columbus called after her," You have no idea what could be in there." Little Rock waved him off and fiddled with the lock on the door.</p><p>"I know MOM! That's why I've got you, for back up." Little Rock soon pushed the lock away from herself in agitation.</p><p>"Crap! I can't get it open. I suck at picking combinations." Columbus gently nudged her out of the way so that he could have a look at the previously discarded lock. Little Rock smiled and shook her head.</p><p>"Good luck. If I can't get it there's no way you- *click*" The lock fell to the floor. Little Rock stared at it for a moment before turning her shocked gaze back to the neko.</p><p>"How the heck did you do that?" Columbus smiled and pointed to his beanie.</p><p>"Good hearing. My ears let me hear the tumblers." Little Rock pointed at him accusingly.</p><p>"You cheater!" Columbus rolled his eyes at her childish behavior.</p><p>"Look, do you want to look in the shed or would you rather sit out here and debate the fairness of using advanced appendages to one's advantage?" Little Rock shoved the cat playfully and retrieved her gun from the ground.</p><p>"You're such a dork." Columbus clutched his chest in mock hurt.</p><p>"Aww, that hurts me." The younger girl poked him with the butt of her gun.</p><p>"Get up you goofball. I want to see what's in this shed, and I am so not dragging your butt if there is a horde in there." Columbus dragged himself up from the floor and into a position where he could either shoot or run if the need arose.</p><p>"Alright honey, I'm ready, bring it down." Little Rock kicked open the door and held her gun up at the ready if something tried to jump out and eat her, but nothing happened. The shed was completely devoid of all things living or deceased. Satisfied, Little Rock holstered her gun and began to dig around for possible weapons and supplies. Columbus stood outside, on guard if anything showed up and tried to attack them.</p><p>"Are you almost done?" Columbus groaned a while later from his post at the door.</p><p>"Yup!" Little Rock chirped as she stuffed the last of the gardening equipment into one of their many duffel bags. Columbus took the bag from the girl as she struggled to lift its weight and slung it over his shoulder. He didn't fare much better with the heavy bag, but he was the adult in this situation so he decided to be a man and suck it up for once. A shout from the porch drew him from his concentration on not toppling over with the bag.</p><p>"All clear, you?" Little Rock beamed at the southerner on the porch and yelled back excitedly," We're all good too, be up in a second!" She ran up to the house leaving Columbus to trail behind, trying desperately to hide how hard he was struggling with the bag. But, before he could take his first step onto the porch, the bag was lifted off his shoulder effortlessly by the Floridian and thrown onto his own like it was nothing.</p><p>"Hey, give that back," Columbus cried out indignantly as he reached to take the bag back," I'm not weak you know. I can carry my own bag." Tallahassee turned his head back towards the boy.</p><p>"Never said you were. Ya just got over bein' sick a little while ago. You shouldn't be straining yourself. Wouldn't wantcha to go an' get yourself sick again." The southerner turned back towards the front door and made his way inside, leaving the neko to blush on the porch by himself. What was that? Never before had the eldest member of their group said something so caring, especially to him. He trailed the other man into the house, willing his heart to slow its erratic beating in his chest. When the older man said things like that, the poor neko's instincts screaming at him to claim the redneck as his mate. It was nothing more than a cruel tease though. He would never accept the skittish neko as his mate. The man was tearing him apart, and he hadn't the slightest clue.</p><p>Columbus shook himself out of his funk and moved on to help Little Rock search the cabinets in hopes of her childish demeanor being just the thing to cheer him back up from his depressing thoughts. They scavenged shelf after shelf in search of edible food and supplies they could use. One jar in particular on the top shelf caught his attention. It was too high for him to reach. His germaphobe side not allowing him to get unnecessary muck on the counter, the neko removed his shoes off to the side before hopping on to the counter. Even with the added height, the jar was almost out of Columbus' reach. Climbing on to his tip toes, he stretched out one of his hands to grab the container while the other clutched on to a cabinet to keep him in place. His fingers had barely brushed against the glass when the object began to fall from its shelf. The neko cursed his short height as he flailed in a hopeless attempt to snatch the container out of the air. It shattered audibly on the floor. He and Little Rock, startled, yelped before coughing violently as a dusty substance from the jar filled the air and momentarily choked them. Just as quickly as the powder appeared, it settled and dissipated from the air. Both Columbus and Little Rock snapped their heads towards the door as it was forcefully kicked open by Tallahassee with his gun drawn at the ready.</p><p>"What's Going On?!" Little Rock managed to make her way over to the southerner and pushed his gun's muzzle towards the floor.</p><p>"Easy Quick Draw McGraw, Ohio just knocked something off the shelf and broke it. We're fine, right Columbus?" Columbus tried to slow his racing heart enough to piece together a semi-decent reply.</p><p>"Yeah. Scared to death, but overall we're fine. There's a lot of glass though ,and I've only got socks on my feet. Unless I want to get all cut up, I'm pretty much stuck until one of you guys helps me get down from here." Tallahassee holstered his gun and groaned.</p><p>"Damn it spitfuck, you trying to give me a heart attack? If you're not falling off a bridge, you're breakin' shit." Tallahassee carefully waded through the shards of glass and stuck out his arms. Columbus eyed them as if they would bite him if he got to close. Tallahassee made his impatience known after more than a minute passed, and Columbus still stood unmoving on the counter.</p><p>"Hurry up kid, before I decide to just leave your ass stranded up there." Columbus snapped out of his daze and crawled over to the edge of the counter with his own arms out, allowing Tallahassee to pick him up with ease. The older man turned with the neko still in his arms, and waded back over to a "safe" area before setting the boy down.</p><p>"Thank you," Columbus stuttered as he averted his eyes from the man's face and instead stared at the tile like it was the most interesting thing in the world. He refused to make eye contact with him after such an embarrassing display on his part.</p><p>"Whatever, just try not to make this a habit. Ya need to be more careful cause next time I might not be there to save yer ass." The neko sheepishly nodded. Little Rock broke the awkward silence, coming to the aid of her clearly uncomfortable friend.</p><p>"Well we're ok, so you can go back to whatever it was you were doing before. We'll clean up the mess." To emphasize her point, Little Rock held up a broom and dust pan she had found leaning against the doorway. Tallahassee looked between the two once more before walking out and back to where ever he had been before the noise had called him away. Little Rock turned her eyes away from where he had exited back to a very flustered Columbus who was trying, and failing, to hide his blush by slipping back into and tying his sneakers. Deciding it'd be best to give the poor cat a break, Little Rock forwent her usual teasing and began sweeping up the powdery substance covering the floor. Columbus had immediately protested the moment he had looked up from his feet and seen what she was doing.</p><p>" Stop Rocky! You shouldn't have to clean up my mess." Little Rock, being the stubborn girl she was, of course had to protest right back.</p><p>"I'm not a baby, Ohio. I can manage sweeping by myself, thank you very much. If you really want to help then you can go grab that broom brush thing over there and sweep all the crap off the counters. It'll go by a lot quicker." Columbus, too tired to argue and seeing the futility in trying, conceited and did just that. The clean up went by quick enough and without incident either until Little Rock got down to pick up the last remaining shard of glass from the floor.</p><p>"Shit!" She cried out, ripping her hand away from the offending object. Columbus was on the floor in a second, tossing the shard away and pulling her hand towards him gently to inspect the damage. A few small trails of blood leaked from a good-sized cut across her palm.</p><p>"See, this is why I wanted you to let me clean this up," he chastised, continuing his evaluation of the wound. A few seconds later, he dropped the hand and grabbed the other wrist to help her up from the ground.</p><p>"You're lucky this time. It's a bit long, but not very deep. It just needs to be cleaned and bandaged. Who the hell knows what was in that jar? Come on." Columbus keep his grip on her wrist as he dragged the girl across the house and into the master bathroom he had spotted on the way in earlier. He sat her down on the closed lid of the toilet and told her to stay put as he searched the bathroom closet for what he needed. He stopped dead in his tracks at what he saw. At the base of the closet was an eerily familiar pile of blankets and pillows. If that wasn't enough to prove his slowly growing theory, several bottles of different heat suppressants and male prenatal vitamins stared at him from a higher shelf. Little Rock, being observant, noticed the stutter in the cat's pace.</p><p>"You ok, Columbus?" Columbus recovered quickly from zoning out momentarily and grabbed the things he need before shutting the closet and returning to sit on the lip of the tub in front of her.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm good." Little Rock tore her eyes from where Columbus was wiping away the excess blood on her palm to study his expression.</p><p>"What was in there? You seemed surprised." Columbus reached down beside him for the bottle of rubbing alcohol and poured a generous amount onto a clean rag.</p><p>"This will sting a bit," he warned, giving the girl a sympathetic smile as the burn from the alcohol soaked rag making contact with her wound drew a hiss through her clenched teeth. He continued to clean the cut as he answered her question from a moment before in hopes of it being a distraction for her from the burn of the disinfectant .</p><p>"There was a mass off blankets on the floor ,and a bunch of heat suppressants and other meds that are specifically for nekos. I was just surprised. We have been on the road for months now, and we've never seen any signs of other nekos before. I had almost forgotten that I wasn't the only one. Well, I may actually be the last one now but you understand my point." Little Rock nodded as the neko finally bandaged up the wound on her hand. After she was done, she dragged a duffle bag that had managed to make its way up with them behind her and set it down beside the closet. She opened the door and only spared a brief curious glance at the pile of blankets and pillows before going through the supplies and putting what they needed in the bag. Her hand paused over he neko prescriptions Columbus had mentioned a few minutes before.</p><p>"Hey Collie?" Columbus looked up from where he was cleaning a bit of blood up off the floor.</p><p>'Yeah Rocky, whatcha need? Your hand bothering you? Do you want me to take over stocking the supplies?"</p><p>"What, No, my hands fine. I was just going to ask you if you wanted these pills? If anyone sees them down the road they shouldn't be too suspicious. They're meds so they'll probably assume that we just took what could ever possibly be used. They don't say humans can't take them." Columbus stood up from the now clean floor.</p><p>"Ugh yeah, just hold up a second though ok." The neko left the room and jogged back in a few seconds later with his backpack. Everyone on the team had snagged one to keep their more personal effects in. He slid the zipper open on the largest compartment and dug around for a minute before finding what he was looking for. He withdrew his hand to reveal a medium sized makeup bag. He unzipped it and held it out for Little Rock to put the pill bottles in.</p><p>"Alright put them all in except for that spray bottle with the blue label. It's some kind of hormone crap that I'll never use, so best to just leave it here. Who knows what it would do to me."</p><p>"What are these?" Little Rock asked curiously as she slipped the bottles into the bag. Columbus zipped it shut and tossed it back into his backpack.</p><p>"They're all the neko specific meds I've found in all our store raids. I thought It'd be best to keep them separate from all the others in case someone got curious. You never know when I may need them." He shrugged as he slung the bag over his shoulder. Suddenly a smile broke out across his lips.</p><p>"Oh yes! I just realized what that means."Columbus turned on his heal and strode out of the room with Little Rock on his heels.</p><p>"Where are you going?" Columbus looked over his shoulder at her.</p><p>"This is a neko friendly house which means that there is a heat room in here! I'm gonna say it's probably two doors down from the master. They were clearly having a kid so the baby's room would be between the two rooms." Columbus arrived at the doorway two down from the master and threw it open, still having enough sense to keep his senses on high alert and his gun ready. The room was silent. Columbus reached out and flicked on the light switch.</p><p>"Bingo!" He cried happily as the room was flooded with soft light. Columbus happily strutted inside and eagerly took in the luxurious accommodations he had never been able to afford before the world went to hell.</p><p>"What the heck is this, and how did you know it would be here?" Little Rock asks from her place standing in awe by the door. Columbus looked up from his exploring.</p><p>"It's Neko 101. Nekos all have special places to spend our heats called Heat Rooms. We have a cushy place to build our nests, places for food storage, a bathroom, and anything else we may need. Heat rooms are usually not this nice, though. Mine was just a walk in closet with a mini fridge and some comforters. These people must have been pretty well off." Columbus pointed out the features that proved his point. There was a full size fridge with a mini dorm kitchenette in one corner, a fully stocked pantry next to that, a large closet with piles upon piles of soft blankets and pillows filling it on the adjacent wall, a full-sized bathroom in a room connected at that corner, and in the middle of it all was a tall king-size mattress laid directly on the floor without a frame. Little Rock tried to inquire about the small chest in the last corner that he had forgotten to explain, but the blush and rapid nervous sputtering that followed her question from the cat was enough to give her a pretty good idea of its contents. Columbus dragged a few of the pillows and covers from the linen closet and arranged them in a seemingly meticulous manner until he seemed satisfied with his work. With a barely muffled moan of pleasure he sunk into the soft mass and nuzzled into the warmth of the blankets. Little Rock couldn't help but giggle at the sight before her. Her companion was buried in the mass of blankets on the bed, purring and lounging like a spoiled house cat.</p><p>"What the hell are you doing?" She managed to choke out between her fits of soft light-hearted laughter. Columbus lifted his head with half lidded eyes just enough to meet his companion's eyes.</p><p>"I'm nesting," he muttered from his comfy spot. "It's an instinct for comfort. I never did it much back in Texas ,and even then I never had such nice materials." Little Rock prodded the pillowy surface with interest.</p><p>"That doesn't look like the most comfortable way to sleep. What's it like?" Columbus motioned her closer.</p><p>"It's the most amazing thing in the world. Come on in and feel for yourself." Little Rock only hesitated for a moment before curiosity got the best of her, and she climbed in.</p><p>"Holy shit," she mumbled, delighted, as she let herself sink into the fluffy mass.</p><p>"Language," Columbus muttered out beside her. Apparently, no amount of mind numbing comfort could keep him from scolding the girl's foul language. Steps from outside drew both of them from their cuddling. Wichita and Tallahassee stood in the doorway, looking over the two with interest.</p><p>"I'm guessing that it's all clear down here if you two are all snuggled up then." Tallahassee asked, arms crossed as he leaned against the wooden frame.</p><p>"Yup, all clear," Little Rock mumbled from her cozy spot in the nest. Wichita eyed the structure carefully.</p><p>"What the hell is this thing?" Columbus, realizing how this looked, snapped out of the haze he had found himself to collect himself enough to answer the woman.</p><p>"It's a nest. Nekos make them to sleep in. There must have been one here," Columbus said, leaving out the part about the nest being made by him. Hopefully they'd accept the idea with no conflict. Wichita still made no move to get near the bed.</p><p>"That can't be that comfortable to sleep in." Surprisingly, it was Tallahassee this time who answered her.</p><p>"Looks can be deceiving," he mumbled as he inspected the mound on the bed. "My wife used to make them. I can't tell you how many times I had to sleep in one of those. They are just about the most comfortable thing you could ever sleep in. Hell, I'd sleep in it if I wasn't so sure that Collie here had claimed it as his own for the night. My real question though is how you know what this is?" Columbus frantically scrambled to piece together a plausible enough excuse.</p><p>"The kid I lived next to as a kid was a neko. He used to see all this kinds of stuff back when I came over to play. He was more than happy to tell me everything he could think of on the subject of nekos. Not many people ever cared enough to ask." Tallahassee snorted and gave a nod in agreement.</p><p>"Got that right. I didn't know shit about Nekos when I met my ex. Took me forever to pick up everything." Tallahassee shifts away from the bed and heads towards the door. "Come on you guys, let's get somethin' to eat. I have a surprise for all the grownups after we do." Wichita follows after the hick leaving just the two alone in the room again. Little Rock groaned pathetically and dragged herself out of the bed, clearly unhappy with being torn from her comfy spot. Columbus got up to follow her lead, but he suddenly found his balance had abandoned him. His head fuzzy, he felt himself fall towards the floor. Thankfully Little Rock had been standing close enough to catch him before he smacked into the hard wood. Little Rock looked him over carefully, concern evident in her eyes. Columbus shook his head in an attempt to clear the fuzziness that was beginning to fog up his mind. It wasn't a bad feeling lie passing out, quite the opposite in fact. Thankfully he collected himself enough to get to his own feet in a stable manner and for a coherent response to quell the girl's fears.</p><p>"I'm alright, just got up too quickly I guess. Nothing for you to worry your pretty little head over." Little Rock rolled her eyes at the mild flattery and made her way towards the door.</p><p>"Alright then, if you're sure. Come on, let's go eat." Columbus followed her towards the kitchen. His mind may be collected now but he could still feel traces of that pleasant numbness creeping in from a small place in the back of his head. Columbus chose to ignore it against all his better judgment to keep his younger companion from worrying. He didn't want to worry the poor girl anymore than he already had over something so seemingly insignificant. He was fine, wasn't he? If something was wrong it would hurt, which it didn't. So many questions buzzed through his head all at once. How long could he keep up his charade? Would the others be ok with him like Little Rock if they found out? Why was he such a funk all of a sudden? And more Importantly, why was that jar of white stuff put up so high? What the hell was so special about it to warrant that? Columbus was left to sort through his jumbled thoughts while Little Rock dragged the mentally absent boy towards the kitchen where the others were surely waiting for them. Columbus sighed as he felt a killer head ache coming on. Maybe that numbness would take mercy on him and get rid of it. Columbus looked up just in time to avoid hitting a wall. The neko dropped all other thoughts to focus on making to the kitchen unharmed. He was always rather clumsy, but this was ridiculous!</p><p>Columbus could not have been more relieved when the kitchen came into view. He was quick to take a seat, making extra sure not to trip, before slumping down to lay his head in his crossed arms. What the heck was wrong with him? What the hell had been in that jar?! Columbus sighed. He could ignore whatever was going on with him for now. What he couldn't ignore was the horrible feeling he had that would have made the fur on his tail bristle if it wasn't safely tucked away from prying eyes in his body. Something bad was about to happen. Just like a cat before a storm he could feel it coming, and there wasn't a damn thing he could do to stop it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. High on Life Amongst Other Things PT2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 8: High on Life Amongst Other Things PT2</p><p>Dinner was relatively uneventful, domestic almost. Everyone chatted amongst themselves as cans and packages of still good foods were passed out and eaten. Columbus, for his part, was unusually quiet. He ate his can of tuna quietly, curled up in one of the shorter chairs with the armrests. He didn't trust himself in one of the bar chairs with his now unstable balance. He even took to sitting in one of the individual lazy boys when they moved to lounge in the living room. The couch was huge and slumping against another member of their group didn't seem too appealing. If anyone noticed the cat's dilemma, they said nothing to him about it. Even Little Rock seemed unphased as she continued her explanation to Tallahassee about how Miley is only Hannah Montana when she puts on her wig and more tween trivia that Columbus honestly found himself tuning out of. (Everybody remember that? I heard that in the movie and just about died laughing!) Everything was kind of blurring into the background as the fuzziness continued to creep further into his mind. It slightly unnerved the boy. Neko's are heavily reliant on instincts and their superior senses. The new developing buzz, no matter how pleasant, was threatening to dull that. His body could not of picked a worse time than the zombie apocalypse with its constant threat of death and lack of proper medical care to decide to go on the fritz. The slam of something on the coffee table made Columbus just about jump out of his chair. Hopefully the others wouldn't notice the new claw marks he had just ripped into the upholstery clutched in his white-knuckled hands. On the table between them now sat three shot glasses and a bottle of some sort of alcohol courtesy of Tallahassee who looked far too pleased with himself.</p><p>"Ladies, the bar is open," Tallahassee chuckled out as Columbus shot him a glare for being once again being emasculated. He was a man, not much of one but a man still. Wichita ignored the two and dove for the bottle, spinning it to read the label. She gave a loud whistle when she finished her examination.</p><p>"Damn this is some good stuff. Where the hell did you find this?" Tallahassee took back the bottle and twisted off the cap.</p><p>"Found it in a hutch in the study. Whoever these people where, they had great taste. I'll give 'em that." Wichita only nodded in agreement as she snatched the nearest glass and stuck it out for Tallahassee to fill up. Tallahassee poured one for himself and looked to the other two across the table questioningly.</p><p>"She's 12!" Columbus cried from beside her, clearly scandalized by the thought of the child he thought of as his own taking up the other's offer. Wichita rolled her eyes and poured herself another shot.</p><p>"Oh lighten up Collie. What are you, her mom? Let the girl live a little." Columbus was about to retort when Little Rock shook her head and stuck up a hand to decline the offer.</p><p>"No thanks you guys. Columbus is right. Besides, that stuff looks disgusting." The tween threw a glance to her side at the neko who was practically beaming at her for making the very mature decision and grinned at the praise. Even if she had been kidding, Wichita had been kind of right. Columbus had unintentionally taken over the place in Little Rock's life that had been left unfilled ever since she and her sister had taken off from home. Even when her mom had been around, she loved and doted on her like Columbus did. Getting his praise was like getting a picture up on the fridge. She soaked up the very deserved praise and attention that the neko was more than happy to lavish her with. Wichita snorted and sunk back in her chair.</p><p>"Whatever, suit yourself." Tallahassee glared at the woman from his seat beside her on the couch.</p><p>"What's that for," she cried indignantly," You're the one that offered."</p><p>"I didn't offer it to her. I was only meanin' ta ask Collie if he wanted some, but I guess it came off as an open invitation. Even I'm not stupid enough to give the kid alcohol." Wichita rolled her eyes again while Columbus had to try hard to contain praising the older man.</p><p>"God, never took you to be a stick in the mud. Then again, you were a dad so I should have known you'd be just as domestic as mom over there. Ya know if I wanted parents who bitch at me I would have stayed at home." Tallahassee looked about ready to lay into the snarky woman. Columbus wanted desperately to stop the squabble before it got too serious, but the indirect implications that he and Tallahassee were their mom and dad, and therefore together, had his cheeks burning and his fuzzy mind too overloaded with images to do more than sit silently and try to rein in his emotions. Thankfully, Little Rock did it for him.</p><p>"Hey guys, I didn't want any. It's over so let's just drop it ok? Please, we were having such a good day" Columbus patted her back affectionately as the others grunted in defeat and the tension finally bleed away. He was more than proud of his little girl, always the peace keeper. Tallahassee lifted up the bottle once more.</p><p>"So, do you want some or not?" Columbus declined just as their youngest member had. Wichita of course could no longer keep her opinions to herself, the buzz destroying her already feeble filters.</p><p>"Of course he won't, he's too much of a pussy for that." Columbus glared hard and barely resisted the urge to hiss at her. She had hit a tender spot for him. All of the stupid people who used to tease him for his ears and tail had never tired of using such cat puns to torment him. When people like Little Rock did it in jest it was fine. It could even be funny like that one time back in freshmen year on his birthday when Hannah went to the dollar store and got him a stupid stuffed mouse stuffed with catnip. It was funny until she had opened it. Once that smell hit him, things had gotten weird. Everything got super...fuzzy...oh god! Columbus tried not to panic as realization set in. That was why the jar had been so high, so that their child wouldn't get into it. Columbus had been exposed to neko drugs...powdered catnip. He was high! He feverishly tried to hide the panic that was slowly setting in. Last time he had been exposed it wasn't anywhere near the amount that he had breathed in while in the kitchen. At this rate, it wouldn't be long before he would be too high to stand up straight. What was he going to do. Little Rock, seemingly out of nowhere, stood up and said something about needing to do something or other before tugging Columbus away to the kitchen. The moment they crossed the threshold, Little Rock spun on him and looked him over with concern.</p><p>"What's wrong. You looked really freaked out there. Did my sister say something?"</p><p>"I'm high!" Columbus blurted out in the loudest whisper he could manage without the others in the next room hearing. Little Rock looked completely baffled.</p><p>"Wait...what?" Columbus paced nervously around the room like a caged animal.</p><p>" The white stuff in that jar, it was catnip. It's a neko drug, kind of like weed for people but a little different. I'm about to start stumbling around and giggling like a moron. What the hell do I do!" Columbus didn't even care if he had swore. This was a serious problem. Little Rock put her hands on his shoulders to calm the neko.</p><p>"Look, they're drinking out there right?" Columbus nodded. "And they think you are a huge light weight right?" Another nod. "So just take a shot. They'll think you just got really drunk. No harm no foul. Columbus pulled the girl tight into his arms and praised her like a man possessed. She had no idea how much she had just saved his hide. Columbus walked back into the room as confidently as he could with his jelly legs and snatched a glass the moment his butt met the cushions.</p><p>"Fill 'er up Tally. One won't kill me." Tallahassee looked shocked but poured the shot none the less. Columbus tossed back the drink and nearly tossed it right back up. It was awful. The smell alone made his nose scrunch up as if it hoped to escape his face. The liquid had burned his poor throat like lit gasoline. How the hell did people enjoy this? Tears burned in his eyes as the cat coughed and sputtered in as dignified of a manner as he could manage as he nearly choked. Little Rock patted his back soothingly as Tallahassee and Wichita died laughing at the poor cat's expense. Columbus glared through his clouded eyes.</p><p>"I'm glad this is so..*cough*.. entertaining for you assholes..*cough*" Columbus spit out venomously between coughs. The two simply brushed him off as the bottle continued to grow more and more empty. An hour and several shots later, the group had a pretty good buzz going. Little rock had chosen to read a book as the others continued to converse. By now, Columbus was completely at the nips mercy. The neko's cheeks were flushed and he swayed in his new spot on the couch between Tallahassee and Wichita. Every joke and story the southerner told, no matter how dumb, had Columbus giggling like a school girl. Wichita had grown a little too close for Columbus' comfort. He had inched as close to the older man 's side and away from Wichita as he could without being in his lap. He was being pretty tolerant of her with his buzz driven good mood too good to be upset until she tried to sneak a kiss. Columbus shoved her frantically away from him. She was haphazardly tossed across her end of the couch. She pulled herself up to sit again and glared at Columbus. Columbus meanwhile hid deeper into Tallahassee's side and sighed, shaking his head.</p><p>"Why is it that girls always wanna cuddle and make out with gay guys when they get drunk? Hannah used to do it too. A few beers and I became her gay life-size cuddle plushie!" The room grew deathly silent. Wichita's shock at the confession quickly turned to rage as she drew her hand back and smacked Columbus right across the face. The sound rang out sharp in the room, a dark red hand print that would no doubt blossom into one hell of a bruise come morning glowed painfully against the pale skin of Columbus' cheek.</p><p>"You son of a bitch," Wichita screeched as she stomped to her feet," You lead me on you freak! I thought we had something! Fuck you Columbus!" Wichita stormed out of the room to go god knows where, leaving two shocked members to gawk after her and a neko who clutched his cheek with watery eyes. Columbus drew his knees to his chest and let himself break down. The crying drew the others' attention back to the devastated neko. His sobs were heart breaking. All of his fears of rejection and anguish at the more than likely odds that he would now be left behind ripped from his chest as his small form shook like a leaf. Little Rock tried to pat his back, but he shrugged her off and continued to cry.</p><p>"Come on Columbus, don't let my sister make you upset. You're ok. She's just a little too drunk. I'm sure she didn't mean it." Columbus shook his head violently, clearly not believing a word.</p><p>" No, she's right, I'm a freak. You all hate me now. You're gonna leave me now! I can't go back to being alone! I'll die. I don't wanna die alone!" Little Rock tried even harder to hug him, tears spilling from her own eyes as she desperately tried to comfort Columbus. She looked to Tallahassee, desperately pleading for him to help calm their distressed friend. She looked so lost. Tallahassee's heart broke for the both of them. He reached out and yanked Columbus out of his hiding spot and forced him to look him in the eyes</p><p>"Stop crying ,spitfuck. Wichita is just being a bitch. Rocky loves you like a freaking parent, and I couldn't give two shits which way you swing. You could fuck a tree for all I care. You're still a member of this group and no matter how fucked up we may be, we don't kick people out for being different. Nobody hates you, you're not going anywhere, and so long as I'm still kicking nobody here is gonna die. Got it?!" Columbus stood stock still in Tallahassee's grip, eyes shot comically wide as he mutely gave a slow nod.</p><p>"Good." Tallahassee released Columbus and put the cap on the bottle. No one would be drinking anymore of its evil contents that night. Little Rock smiled at the southern man bore going back to her book, making sure to check her neko friend every few minutes. Columbus for his part wiped the tears from his eyes and straightened his hat. Tallahassee was startled when he felt a weight settle against his left side. Columbus clung to the side of his shirt and had somehow managed to worm his body and face into his side. The neko peeked out from his hiding spot, nervously waiting to be scolded after being caught. But Tallahassee simply settled a hand on the younger male's back and stoked it back and forth in a comforting gesture. Columbus practically purred at the unusual show of affection and giggled, burrowing even further into his cuddling companion's side. He was happy and more content than he had been in a while. The monsters soul sucking darkness that had enveloped him before had been chased away by the elder's warmth. Columbus couldn't help it as a loud yawn worked its way through him. Tallahassee shook his head tried to pull himself of the couch. Columbus still clung to him.</p><p>"Come on spitfuck, time for bed. You're nodding off on me." Columbus got up without hesitation, too tired to argue. Little Rock put away her book and followed suit. With the catnip still roaring through his veins, his legs were basically useless. After the hundredth stumble, Tallahassee gave up and picked the neko up into his arms bridal style. Columbus was more than happy to be manhandled, if only this once. When they reached his room, Tallahassee tried to set the neko down, but the boy had a death grip around his neck. Little Rock tried to muffle her snickers as he tried and failed miserably to separate them.</p><p>"No ," Columbus whined," Don't go. Stay here. You promised you wouldn't leave." Tallahassee sighed and looked back towards Little Rock. Can you and your bitchy sister take the first watch. He is on tight." Little Rock giggled and nodded, leaving to no doubt track down Wichita. Tallahassee turned back to the neko once more.</p><p>"Alright kid, I'll stay, but ya gotta let me go for a second so I can get my boots off." Columbus begrudgingly agreed and released the Floridian. Tallahassee pulled off his boots and set them next to the bed. His hat followed, being placed gingerly on the side table. Next came the awkward part. He turned to his bed companion for the night and unlaced the boy's sneakers, setting them next to his own shoes. Next came the jacket, Columbus complained about the cold and dove for the covers. He tried to take off the hat last, but Columbus, still having some sense, vehemently denied him. Saying he had something embarrassing that he hid under it, a scar or a bald spot probably. Tallahassee let it be, not ready for another sobfest and crawled into the nest next to him. Columbus wrapped himself around the other before his head could even hit the pillow purring away. Tallahassee let him be and wrapped an arm around the others small form. He'd take a happy and clingy Collie over a depressed and self destructive one any day. He just laid back in the nest and allowed the day's tension melt away and the softness that cradled them lull them to sleep.</p><p>Columbus tried hard not to cry out as awareness brought with it a raging headache that pulsed and pounded in his ear. He groaned as the sun burned his eyes. It was clearly morning. What the hell had happened the night before? The last thing he could remember was taking a shot, then...nothing. Little Rock stuck her head through the door and walked over to the nest.</p><p>"Oh good, you're already up," she thankfully whispered," Take these." Little Rock handed him two white pills and a bottle of water. He thanked her, grateful for her sympathy and took them in one swig before downing half of the bottle.</p><p>"What happened last night?" Little Rock looked almost happy as she recounted all of the events that had taken place the night before. Columbus' face flushed darkly as he dropped his face in my hands. "I've made myself look like a total idiot." Little Rock laughed hard, but quickly quieted and apologized when she saw the neko flinch. Thankfully, according to Little Rock, Tallahassee volunteered to take the first ship so that Columbus could sleep off his "Hangover". Columbus tossed on his shoes and grabbed a change of clothes, making sure Rocky was looking the other way as he dressed. Last thing to change out was his hat. He had to make sure that all traces of that nasty stuff was gone. He savored the few minutes that his ears were allowed to breath as he brushed out his tangled hair and got a fresh hat from his backpack. He was completely unaware of the dark figure that watched from the doorway, hidden in the shadows. The figure moved across the house with and evil smile, yanking the only remaining bottle in the medical cabinet. it creep silently through the house until it came across a very familiar hoodie and sprayed a copious amount the bottled liquid on it before slipping the bottle into its own bag for later use.</p><p>Oblivious to what was being plotted right under his nose, Columbus made his way out into the hall. He stopped dead when he reached the nursery, making a stop inside. Little Rock watched from the doorway as he looked over the crib with a forlorn expression. He picked up a grey stuffed kitten with a blue ribbon around its neck and thumbed its soft fur. The other hand lifted the crib's blanket. It was just as soft as the stuffed toy, with navy and light blue stripes and a sleep kitty in the corner, no doubt the same cat as the plushie. It was gorgeous. The baby who was to receive it would have been loved so very dearly.</p><p>" I wonder if they made it. I hope he didn't lose the baby. Nekos have been known to die after losing a child if it affects them badly enough. They just start sleeping more and more and eating less and less until one day, they just don't wake up. I couldn't even imagine having to deal with that." Little Rock came up behind him and paced a gentle hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"We can only hope," she said, giving him a reassuring smile before turning back towards the door. Columbus looked at the kitten and blanket longingly before finally slipping them both delicately into his bag. Little Rock watched him with a sad smile on her face as the two headed for the car. Columbus hissed as the sun outside brought his attention to his still present headache. Almost out of nowhere, Tallahassee appeared beside him with a pair of sunglasses. Columbus nodded graciously as he slipped the tinted glasses over his eyes to relieve him of the sharp pains in his head.</p><p>"Thanks, and thanks for taking my driving shift this morning," Columbus said after the pains finally took a back seat and became no more than an unpleasant throb. Tallahassee waved the thanks off.</p><p>" Don't thank me. I just don't wanna die in a crash because you're half asleep. Now get your ass in the back of the car before I change my mind." Columbus nodded and made his way to the rear door of the hummer but stopped just short of the handle. Something was missing.</p><p>"Crap," Columbus muttered," I forgot my hoodie."</p><p>"Got it," Little Rock replied two seconds later as she walked up behind him and handed him his hoodie. "It was laying out on the table so I grabbed it."</p><p>"Thanks Rocky." Columbus climbed into the back seat of the hummer and pulled a pillow out from the back. He avoided eye contact with Wichita in the front seat and instead settled himself into a comfortable position just in time for Tallahassee to hop in and take off. When he thought no one was looking, he slipped his hand into his bag and took out the baby blanket, curling up with it in his hands and burying his face in the comforting material. The soft smells of fabric softener, baby powder, and formula lulled him into a peaceful sleep with the help of the cars gentle rocking. He was content, relieved, and completely unaware of how bad things were about to get.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. In the Heat of the Moment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CGYT Chapter 8: In the Heat of the Moment</p><p>****A/N- Thank you to buttercuptomboyfangirl for taking the initiative to get me off my lazy butt and writing again. Hope you enjoy the chapter! Also the next chapter will contain a lemon just as a fair warning.</p><p>A few hours down the road, the horrendous headache that had plagued Columbus for the better part of the day finally began to ebb away into a much more tolerable dull throb. The girls were still napping in their seats and Tallahassee didn't look too far off from taking one himself. The poor man had been up most of the previous night, filling in for Columbus on watch while the younger man had been incapacitated by the "alcohol". The neko watched guiltily as the older man's head began to like those drinking bird desk toys as he valiantly tried to fight of his exhaustion and the urge to sleep to keep the car on the road. Patting the man on the shoulder, Columbus drew his attention away from the road just long enough to get a good look at the bags forming under his tired eyes.</p><p>"Hey, you've been up for way too long man. It's not really safe or healthy for you to keep going at this point. How about you come back here and sleep for a bit? Just pull over real quick and I'll take the wheel for a while." Tallahassee grunted and gave the boy a small nod before slowly and carefully bringing his prized hummer to a stop on the side of the abandoned highway. He made no attempt to argue as he slipped out of the driver side and took over Columbus's place in the back. That alone spoke great volumes towards how bone tired he must be. The man never passed up the opportunity to engage in playful bickering. He was willing to admit that he had reached his limit.</p><p>Tallahassee stayed awake just long enough to snort under his breath as Columbus leaned over the center console to strap the cowboy's seatbelt into place like a child. He checked to make sure Little Rock's seatbelt was also still safely secured next to him, placing a kiss on the sleeping girls head, before turning his full attention back towards the road and starting the engine up once more. The sound of it roaring to life as he pulled back onto the road wasn't nearly loud enough to drown out the sounds of nasal snoring rumbling out of Tallahassee's muscled chest. The man was completely dead to the world. Columbus smiled, happy to see his new family finding a small piece of comfort in such trying times. He relaxed back into his own seat, watching the scenery fly by as the car continued forward on its route. The neko always felt an overwhelming sense of peace in these quiet early morning moments when he could think without the voices of the others to interrupt. Everything was going his way…..which is of course why everything had to go so suddenly wrong.</p><p>It began innocently enough, a bit of that same fuzziness from before beginning to creep into the edges of his consciousness. The brunette chose to ignore it, simply marking it down as a lingering side effect from the catnip. He would be fine. It would go out of his system in no time, right? Wrong! Columbus had been oh so very wrong. Shaking his head briefly to try and dislodge the fog encroaching on his mind, he continued to pilot the car down the road, watching as the houses grew closer together. They must be approaching a town then. Unfortunately, as the road stretched on, so did the persistent symptoms. He noticed not long after his initial panic that the car was beginning to feel a bit stuffy. He glanced back at his passengers to see if they were bothered by the heat too only to see them sleeping peacefully as if nothing was out of the norm. Columbus continued to feel the heat, sweat beginning to pour down his forehead from beneath his curly locks.</p><p>The road before him began to sim in and out of focus. He knew that should be concerning for some important reason, but his mind was currently grasping at straws. The brunette let his focus wander to the tingling of his extremities and the growing heat. It was familiar, too familiar, but when had he felt this before. Whatever it was his mind threw doubt upon his thought process. It shouldn't be. He hadn't felt this way in almost a year, not since back in college when he had ran out of pills….OH SHIT! He was in PRE-HEAT. He could NOT be driving right now! But unfortunately, this realization came too late. As his focus came back to the road, he only had a split second to register the car in their direct path. Reacting with what little time was left, Columbus swerved to just barely avoid hitting the parked car and slammed into the guard rail. All he registered was screaming and pain in his shoulder as he threw out his arm (soccer mom arm bar) to keep Little Rock in her seat as the impact rattled the car until it came to a stop.</p><p>He must have blacked out for a moment because next thing he knew, Columbus was being harshly yanked from the front seat and tossed onto the pavement next to the freshly totaled vehicle. Tallahassee began to scream in his face, as well as Wichita who sat next to him on the pavement cradling her little sister. She looked a bit disoriented from a bump on her head that was sluggishly bleeding, but otherwise fine. His attempt to keep her in her seat seemed to have keep her from any severe damage, besides his poor arm and shoulder that was violently throbbing in time with his heartbeat. As the ringing cleared from his ears, he began to make out some of the shouting. They were angry, so unbelievably pissed. He heard things like" irresponsible, useless, selfish, "disappointment radiated from them as they spat these words in his face. It shouldn't hurt so much, but it hit so much harder with his hormones on the fritz. They were right. He had put them all in danger, even Little Rock. With tears in his eyes he held his injured arm close to his body to avoid jostling it and, with one more sad look towards Little Rock, He took off running down the road towards the town off in the distance. He could swear he heard Little Rock calling after him, but it didn't matter. He needed to get away, before he hurt them anymore than he already had. They couldn't see what he was.</p><p>All of the other members of their group looked on in varying degrees of shock as Columbus took off full speed towards the town down the road, tears clear in his eyes. Tallahassee made a move as if to chase after the boy, but Wichita's arm shot out to stop him. "Let him cry himself out a bit. We need to gather up all of our stuff and find a usable vehicle before we get swarmed. I don't want to see him while I clean up his mess. I might kill him from putting her in danger." She motioned towards Little Rock in her arms who was looking sadly after the figure slowly disappearing on the horizon. "You guys are too damn mean to him." The smaller girl mumbled under her breath as she stood, a bit wobbly on her feet and began to pick up their scattered possessions off the ground. "Come on. The sooner we get this junk cleaned up, the sooner we can go get Columbus back."</p><p>Tallahassee sighed and followed her lead, taking subtle sad glances towards where the neko had run when he believed no one was watching him. They managed to make rather quick of their own belongings, except Wichita who had almost twice the belongings of the others. Little Rock began to help gather her sister's things when she noticed a very familiar bottle sticking out of one of her bags. As soon as he reached out to grab it, her sister leap at it, trying to keep her from getting to it. Little Rock had always been faster though. Wichita only swung at air as the youngest held the bag firmly in her grasp. Wichita tried to play cool, but her tone gave away her panic. "Give that back, it has personal items I don't want you touching." Little Rock glared at her sister hard as she pulled out the incriminating bottle and held it out for all to see.</p><p>"What the hell is this?!" She yelled. Columbus wasn't here to curb her language and she was beyond pissed at the implications of this item in her sister's bag. Wichita paled as she tries to snatch the bottle out of her hand. "It's NOTHING, QUIT DIGGING THROUGH MY STUFF!" Tallahassee snatched the bottle out from between the squabbling girls and read the label. It was familiar to him too, but for a very different reason. "Why the hell do you have heat inducer in your bag? It can't get you high or anything. It just puts nekos and other ABO types into heat if they are trying to have a baby or mate. My wife used them when we were trying to get pregnant with buck." Little Rock stilled, rolling the mornings events through her head as Wichita tried to spit out some half-baked excuse. She had been pinning over Columbus for months. He hadn't started acting weird until he had put on his jacket….the jacket Wichita had brought out to him. Columbus's eyes had been glazed and his face sweaty as he had run way from them. It was the only explanation. She had to have known. The shadow she had seen that morning in the hallway finally made sense. Her eyes widened and her face grew hot and red with anger. She turned her burning eyes towards her older sister who promptly shut her mouth as soon as she saw the death glare aimed her way.</p><p>"You stupid selfish bitch." Wichita puffed up at her sister's fowl language. "What the hell did you just call me?!" Little Rock threw everything she could get her hands on in her sister's direction. "YOU ARE SUCH AN ASSHOLE. YOU KNEW! YOU KNEW WHAT HE WAS AND YOU PUT US ALL AT RISK FOR THE SLIM CHANCE THAT YOU WOULD SWOOP IN AND SWEEP HIM OFF HIS FEET WHEN IT ALL CAME CRASHING DOWN! HOW COULD YOU?!" She made a move to punch Wichita before Tallahassee stepped in to grab her. "What the hell are you saying Rocky?" Little Rock turned towards the man holding her in place. There was no use keeping it quiet. The cat was out of the bag at this point.</p><p>"Columbus is a neko. Wichita sprayed that hormone crap on his jacket hoping he would get all hot and bothered and jump her bones. She apparently didn't realize he's a submissive so instead of a rut, he went into a heat. That's why he wrecked the car. It came out of nowhere and he had no way of knowing." Tallahassee swiftly swung his head in Wichita's direction, voice deadly and low and death in his eyes. "Is that true?" Wichita began an excuse but was quickly cut off. "IS it true?" Her face flushed in embarrassment at getting caught and she ducked away, voice defensive. "Ugh It wasn't supposed to end up like this obviously. A girl has needs. I should have known better though. Columbus is too much of a pussy to be a dominant."</p><p>Without another word, Tallahassee picked up a few of their weapons off the ground and turned towards. Wichita panicked and began sputtering. "You're gonna fucking shoot me?! Are you insane?!" Tallahassee cocked his gun. "If he is in a preheat, he's gonna be next to defenseless and if memory serves, I didn't see him leave with any of our guns. If he's dead when we find him, yeah, I won't hesitate to shoot you." He turned towards Little Rock and tossed her a handgun. "You coming girl?" She caught the gun and flicked off the safety. "Hell Yeah. Nobody hurts my family." As they began to walk away Wichita snatched her arm. "If that's the case why didn't you say anything when he threatened to shoot me?" Little Rock shook violently out of her sister's grasp. "I said FAMILY. Pretty sure that hasn't included you for a long time. They actually give a shit about me and treat me like I'm not a burden. Columbus has been more of a mom to me in the last few months than you ever were. You better have a car ready for us when we get back or don't be here at all." Wichita stood silently only able to watch as her sister walked away from her in more ways than one.</p><p>"You better still be alive spitfuck."</p><p>***********With Columbus**********</p><p>He leaned against the wall of a decrepit building, trying to catch his breath against the decaying doors of what used to be a very upscale library by the look of it. He felt to vulnerable. His instincts screamed at him being so exposed. Columbus finally relented and dragged his heavy feet through the thankfully unbarricaded doors. Inside reeked of must and mildew but no human decay which was probably a good sign. He made his way through the dusty racks letting his mind reel over the latest events in the shitty saga that was his life. He had put everyone in danger. He wouldn't be surprised if they ended up leaving without him. It's what he deserved. He was a disgrace. He wiped the tears from his eyes feverishly. He didn't deserve to be sad. Speaking of feverish though, he was getting way to hot. He peeled his jacket from his sweat drenched body and wadded it up to use as a makeshift pillow and climbed into the crowded space of one of the giant wooden desks on the second floor of the building. He felt like he was forgetting something, but the heat made his thoughts turn to mush until he found he no longer cared. He needed to sleep. His eyes sagged without permission until his soft snores filled the silence of the once grand library.</p><p>The neko was violently pulled from his feverish dreaming by the sound of shuffling and groaning not too far off from his hiding spot. Peaking his head out he paled as he was met with a hoard filling a good portion of the downstairs and several making their way up to his floor. The brunette frantically pawed at his side where his trusty double barrel usually rested on his hip….usually. "SHIT!" he hissed under his breath. He must have left it with all of his other belongings in the wreckage. With his options limited he pulled himself out from under the table and tried to make his way around them as silently as he could with his mind so foggy and body so unresponsive. Columbus went pale as one of the large tomes on the table above him was knocked to the floor with a loud thud. All the undead corpses eyes turned towards him. "Double shit." He ran as fast as his tired legs would carry him as he dodged the oncoming teeth and gnarled fingernails of the pursuing hoard. The neko did the only thing he could, he was fucked either way. He screamed as loud as he could. It rang out through the broken windows and into the street, blood curdling and terrified. He prayed that someone…anyone would save him. As much as he hated himself right now, he still wanted to live.</p><p>As if the gods themselves had answered his prayers, a set of thunderous footsteps raced towards the library. All heads turned as the once solid oak doors cracked open and slammed to the floor with a deafening thud. In the doorway stood Tallahassee surrounded in heavenly light, pistols raised. Columbus could have cried. His own personal Guardian Angel. He made a mad dash towards the stairs as they cleared him a path. He was almost there. He was ALMOST THERE. He was …weightless? Just as his hand made the slightest contact with the banister, a runner had charged full force towards him and barreled both of them over the railing. He could just make out Little Rock's wail over the sound of his own body crashing into a table piled with books below.</p><p>**********Everyone************</p><p>Little Rock screamed as she watched the closest thing she had ever had to a mom get tossed over a second story banister and land seemingly lifeless on and over a table. Tallahassee screamed too, killing the last of the hoard before running over to where their friend had plummeted to what they hoped was not his death. The zombie had clearly faired much worse having landed on a large spike of wood, impaling it. Little Rock and Tallahassee tore the books from atop their friend, the older of the two checking for a pulse, breathing out a sigh of relief when he found one. As if on cue, Columbus's eyes sluggishly fluttered open, clearly struggling to focus on the two people in front of him. "Well….that hurt." He muttered dryly under his breathe. Florida let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. Little Rock held back her tears of relief to lightly slap the neko on the leg. "You gave us a heart attack! What is it with you and heights. I thought cats were supposed to always land on their feet." Columbus chuckle was cut off by a hiss as his arm was painfully jostled. "Fuck I wish. Make my life a hell of a lot easier." Tallahassee perked up.</p><p>"Your arm." Columbus waved him off. "It's not broken or anything. I think its just strained. It got yanked around pretty hard in the crash. I sort of threw it out to stop Little Rock from crashing into the windshield."</p><p>"Of course," the eldest muttered. Columbus turned to look between the two of them. "The casual mention of cats leads me to believe that my secret is out?" Both nod. Panic suddenly flashes across the neko's eyes as he turns his attention to Tallahassee. "I swear to god I had no idea I was this close! I would never endanger you all. It doesn't make sense! I'm on medication." Tallahassee cut off his rambling with a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Calm down spitfuck. I know you wouldn't and its not your fault. The queen bitch dosed you with hormone crap to try and jump your bones." Columbus flared up in righteous anger at that news. "HOW DARE SHE!" Once again Tallahassee held him down to keep the boy from hurting himself. "We already chewed her out. Threatened to shoot her if you were dead. We won't let her get away with this. She is packing up the car and meeting us down here. We are gonna hole up in one of these farmhouses on the edge of town until this thing passes."</p><p>Columbus eyes shone with hope. "So you guys aren't going to leave me? You aren't disgusted." The cowboy looked affronted. "Hell no! What kind of toxic ass people did you grow up around. You're one of us. We take care of our own spitfuck." Tears filled the boy's eyes as Little Rock leaned in to console him. Just outside, the engine of a car rolling up the street could be heard. Tallahassee cleared his throat. "That's probably her now. Rocky, run out there and stop her before she passes us. I'll get spitfuck up and out in a second. We can settle him then do a quick supply run." She nods and makes her way out the door. Tallahassee pulls Columbus into his arms as gently as he can and makes his way out as well. By the time he straps the injured man into the backseat of the new SUV, its clear that he is pretty out of it. He makes direct eye contact with Wichita in the front seat. "Watch him. We are doing a quick supply run. If you touch him I will keep my promise. " Wichita nods and turns her eyes back towards the road." Tallahassee places a quick kiss on the neko's forehead before joining Little Rock in their sweep of the nearby businesses.</p><p>Thankfully the small town hadn't been popular enough to be picked clean. They found plenty of food and water for the coming week. They also managed to raid a home store of several soft pillows and blankets, plenty enough to make a suitable nest. He insisted Little Rock Stay outside as he made his way into the local sex shop to grab the last items on their list. Throwing lube and several other incriminating items into his bag was far more embarrassing than he was willing to admit. With their haul stored they made their way back to the car to select one of the local houses to make a temporary base camp.</p><p>A few minutes down the road they pulled into a white farmhouse that seemed mostly untouched by all the carnage. They parked next to owner's pickup truck, Tallahassee running in ahead to give the all clear. When it was fully inspected and deemed safe, Tallahassee came back out to collect the bruised and overheated neko from the car. Careful not to aggravate any of his wounds, he brought the boy into the house and placed him on the master bed. He raided the bathroom closets for supplies and returned to the bed with a bowl of warm water and large cloth strips for a makeshift sling. A pile of blankets and pillows had been stacked by the bed. The girls must have brought them in while he had been in the bathroom. He stripped the boy down to his underwear, washing away the dirt and sweat as he went. Pulling off the hat, he paused to look at the foreign appendages buried within his hair. As much as he hated to admit it, they looked pretty damn cute on the slight boy. Florida wasn't afraid to admit he had a type. It's not like anything would come out of it. He wrapped the nekos shoulder as delicately as he could before tucking him in and tossing out the dirty water. He would need to come back later to give him all of the "other" stuff he had collected, but for now he would let him sleep while he could. He slunk out of the room and made his way down the hall. Little Rock sat alone in the kitchen sorting through the food. "So where is your sister?"</p><p>"She went upstairs and locked herself in a room. How is he doing?"</p><p>"He's asleep upstairs. I managed to get him cleaned up. He should be up again in a few hours." Little Rock nodded and without missing a beat asked, "So, you gonna join him in there this week? I just want to be prepared if I need to scrounge up some ear plugs when my surrogate parents decide to get it on." Tallahassee flushed and sputtered at her boldness. "WHAT?! Why would you think that? I would NEVER take advantage of him like that. What kind of person do you think I am?" She rolled her eyes. "Apparently the kind of person who is too dense to see that Columbus has wanted to climb you like a tree since before we met you. It's so damn obvious it hurts. Plus he told me as much last time we talked." Tallahassee gawked at her brash language. "You need to stop reading that yaoi crap you have been collecting in your bag. It's corrupting you." She waves him off. "Say whatever you want, deep down you know it's true. You'll see. Give it a couple hours and you will see. Now I'm gonna go make us something to eat before then. Gotta make sure to build up your strength. You're gonna need it." The girl cackled as she dodged a book being thrown at her and dove out of the room. Tally placed his head in his hands and sighed into his palms. Could it be true? Did the spitfuck really feel that way? There would be no way to know until he spoke with the boy directly. He would do it before the heat had a chance to cloud his mind. If Columbus really wanted this too, then he was more than willing to give it a shot. But until then he might as well make himself useful. He wandered out of the kitchen to keep himself busy. For the first time in several months, the thought of having someone to love and hold excited him. He allowed thoughts of the sweet neko to fill his head as he wandered the old house.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Kitty Kitty Bang Bang</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CGYT Chapter 9: Kitty Kitty Bang Bang</p><p>A/N – So as far as updates go I’m not sure how regular these will be but I will be finishing it. If I had to guess I would say that there will be a total of 4 more chapters including this one. My plan is to have this chapter be the resolution and smut and the remaining 3 be snippets during the pregnancy that I warned you about in the description. If you aren’t into that then this will probably be your last chapter. (Although I’ve never met someone who reads gay ABO dynamic stories and isn’t totally here for the mpreg lol *Me*) Anywhore, thank you for the lovely comments and considering I had no experience with anything sexual irl when I started writing this I must say I feel much more confident taking this chapter on after 5 years. So please enjoy and keep the comments coming! (I’m a sucker for that stuff)</p><p>   ***With Columbus (a few hours later)***</p><p>    The first thing I felt was overwhelming heat. It was way too warm wherever I was. I could feel the sweat pouring off me, causing whatever was covering me to stick uncomfortably. I tried to shift and open my eyes but regretted it almost immediately. Painful throbbing radiated from my arm and my gut. What was going on? Everything was so fuzzy yet familiar. After a few moments of deep breathing I managed to collect myself enough to crack my eyes open. It was thankfully dimly lit in the room I had been placed in. Looking around it seemed I was in a bed with an excessive amount of pillows and blankets set on the side as well as….Oh Good LORD! I tried to hide my blush as I caught sight of the adult items on the dresser next to the bed. I didn’t even want to think of who had grabbed those or why. </p><p>    It was at that moment it all hit me at once, my heat. It hadn’t been apparent before in my haze but now that I had remembered it refused to be ignored. A sudden roll of heat and cramps through my guts made me scramble not to pitch forward, a stab of dull pain ran through my injured arm. That was going to make things difficult. I decided to try and get myself situated before getting to far into this. Reaching for the blankets and pillows, I began the difficult task of trying to make a half decent nest with one functioning arm and exhaustion setting in. It looked terrible and it made me feel worse than I already did if possible. It couldn’t be helped though. The throbbing in my guts would no longer be ignored. Listening in to the hallway outside, it seemed that I had been left alone to do as I needed. I tried to shake the embarrassment off as I reached for a few of the items on the table, some lube and an outrageously sparkly pink dildo. </p><p>***3rd Person****</p><p>   Columbus popped the cap open with one hand, grateful that whoever had brought him in had left his clothes off. God he hoped it hadn’t been Little Rock. NO, don’t think about her right now. Focus on this. He poured a good bit on his fingers before tossing the bottle away within reach. The scent made him pause, it was caramel his favorite. The fact that they had snagged that one in particular was sweet in a weird fucked up kind of way. The ache in his lower half brought him out of his thoughts, he would contemplate whatever the hell that meant later after he was taken care of. Shifting to get comfortable he finally pressed 2 fingers to his aching entrance. Columbus tried miserably to contain the moan that poured from his mouth at just that simple touch. Traveling with this group meant it had been far to long since he had touched himself in this way. As he began to pick up speed his head grew foggy with the heat. It was good but not nearly enough. Frustrated he reached back to his side for the obnoxious dildo and lube.</p><p>   He applied it sloppily and thrust it into himself with no time to adjust. The heat was making him desperate to finish this quickly so he could go back to bed. His body still ached under the pleasure. The toy was better but still didn’t reach where he needed it. He tried shifting to correct the angle but stilled almost immediately as a sharp pain shot up through his arm. It was too much. The heat was terrible on its own but usually he was capable of handling it himself. He wasn’t some weak simpering thing, but here he was with this poor excuse for a nest unable to do anything about it. He couldn’t help it as a wave of inexplicable sadness and pain poured through him, the pleasure no longer distracting him. He was so useless, no wonder no one wanted him, so weak and helpless. He curled in on himself as sobs began to wrack his crumpled frame. He couldn’t do this.</p><p>****In the kitchen******</p><p>   Tallahassee cleaned his gun as Little Rock finished plating up what food they had managed to scavenge from the farmhouse. He had offered to help but she had firmly told him to butt out as this was her way to help Columbus. He hadn’t had the heart to argue so he’d conceited and take a seat at the counter until it was time for him to bring it to their resident neko. His thoughts had remained on the boy for far longer than he would like to admit. He hadn’t heard much noise from the hallway, so he was hopefully still asleep. He would wake him up with supper and hopefully have a talk about all this. A metal tray hitting the counter in front of him snapped his attention back to the girl in front of him grinning like a mad man. </p><p>   “Sorry to interrupt your fantasizing about my “mom” but this is ready to be brought to him if you can focus long enough.” Tallahassee tossed the dirty rag in his hand at her.</p><p>   “I was not you little shit. I was simply cleaning my gun.” She rolled her eyes.</p><p>“Sure you were. Bring this to him will you? The she-devil and I can hold down fort should you be in there for longer than expected.” She winked at him and sped off before he hit her with the rag again. Grumbling under his breath Tallahassee grabbed the tray and a couple of water bottles before making his way toward Columbus’ room. Juggling it all he cracked the door open to peer inside to make sure he wasn’t interrupting. The blankets had been haphazardly rearranged meaning he must of woken up at some point but there was no movement that indicated he was busy underneath his mound of blankets. Tallahassee tip toes the rest of the way into the room, trying not to think too hard when he sees that one of the toys from the table was missing. He is about to reach out to wake the neko up when he notices the lump of blankets shaking suspiciously in time with what sounded like muffled gasps. Was he wrong? Had the neko been preoccupied? He should just leave the boy to it, but something wasn’t right.</p><p>   He pulled the blanket away far enough to get a look at the kid’s face. He was flushed, clutching his eyes tightly trying to silence what he now concluded had been sobs not pleasure. He was immediately on high alert, yanking the blanket all the way off, trying to look him over and see what was wrong. Had he been injured worse than they had initially thought? Columbus turned his head further into the bed. Tallahassee grabbed his face with both hands turning it towards him.</p><p>   “Spitfuck, what’s wrong? Are you in pain? Need some meds? Please tell me what’s got you like this. I can get whatever you need.” Columbus hiccupped and tried to catch his breathe enough to speak, still refusing to open his eyes. </p><p>   “I just I can’t I’m not…” he mumbled almost to quietly for the Floridian to hear. </p><p>   “Can’t what? What do you need?” Columbus shook his head, trying to break out of the others grip.</p><p>   “Can’t do anything. Can’t handle any of this. My arm hurts, the heat hurts, and I’m too damn weak to do anything about it. I’m useless! Can’t even make a proper damn nest with this damn arm.” Tallahassee finally seems to notice the toy still sticking halfway out of the man, forgotten in all of the distress it seemed. He averted his gaze quickly, feeling himself already starting to stir. Now was so not the time for that. </p><p>   “You’re not useless dumbass, you’re just hurt and sick. It’s gonna be alright. Whatever you need just name it and its yours.” Columbus let out a bitter huff.</p><p>   “I doubt you would be willing to give me what I need if you knew.” </p><p>   “I’m serious. You need me to help you fix this nest up? Already brought you something to eat and drink.” Columbus sighed and rubbed at his temples with his good arm. Fuck this was a mess.</p><p>   “I’m kind of an arm down and to be honest I’m not really able to handle myself here. I highly doubt you want any part in that.”</p><p>   “Done.” Columbus snapped his head up to look to the redneck.</p><p>   “What?”</p><p>   “I said done. You got it.” Columbus shook his head free of the other’s hands clearly growing frustrated.</p><p>   “I don’t need your pity fuck!” Tallahassee awkwardly rubs at the back of his neck avoiding the neko’s glare. The poor kid was desperately trying to hide the fact that his breathing had picked up. They needed to figure this out quick before it was too late. </p><p>   “It ain’t damn pity spitfuck. I’d be a dirty fuckin liar if I said the thought hadn’t crossed my mind before …late at night….well minus the whole heat thing. Not that there’s anything wrong with that I just didn’t know you were a neko at the time.” The man was rambling. Columbus was dumbstruck. He was serious. Genuinely serious. Well, that certainly changed things.</p><p>   “You really are serious. But why?” Tallahassee shrugged.</p><p>   “I don’t know. You’re smart, take great care of Little Rock, and you’re not too hard on the eyes either. And apparently you must feel the same since you want to “climb me like a tree”. Columbus sputtered flushing profusely. </p><p>   “She did NOT tell you that! Oh good lord I can’t believe her.” Tallahassee chuckled.</p><p>   “Was she right? Cause if she is this could be a lot easier for everyone.” Columbus verted his gaze.</p><p>   “yeah…..you’re not upset?”</p><p>   “Quite the opposite actually.” Tallahassee feeling bold reached for Columbus’ good hand and pulled it down to cover the now sizable bulge in the front of his jeans.</p><p>   “Oh my.” Columbus blushed, eyes clouding over a bit. With all of the stress bleeding out of him, the heat was working its way back through him.</p><p>   “It’s all yours if you want it. Just say the word.” Panting the boy looked up at him.</p><p>   “Please.”</p><p>   And just like that his composure broke. Tallahassee surged forward latching his mouth onto the quivering boy below him. Columbus groaned letting his eyes slip closed as he desperately clawed at the shirt hiding the man from him. He needed him naked an hour ago. Tallahassee chuckled as he broke away just long enough to slip the offending item over his head and toss it to the floor. </p><p>   “Easy darlin’ I got you.” Columbus tugged on his belt, too distracted to really hear him. Amused Tallahassee pulled away again to unhook his belt. The neko whimpered at the loss of contact and reached out after him. Florida shucked off his pants and boots with practiced ease, still very amused by how desperate the feline had gotten already. They had made out for only a few minutes and the kid was practically begging for more. Who was he to deny him. Kneeling over the neko on the bed he slowly pulled the toy from him, causing the poor boy to keen at the empty feeling.</p><p>   “Hold your horses. Gotta make room for the main event. How do you want it darlin’?” Usually Tallahassee would tease his partner with a little foreplay but the kid was far too gone at this point. His panting and pink cheeks were evidence that their time to talk was up. Columbus was clear enough to respond to the question, feebly trying to turn over on his front without jarring his arm. Taking the hint, Tallahassee helped him onto his stomach, making sure to place one of the many pillows up under the younger’s hips. He felt his mouth run dry at the sight before him. Ass up exposing the poor man’s swollen entrance, practically drooling slick and lube. He would definitely need to explore this further with his hands and tongue when they had more time. For now, he reached for the bottle of lube discarded within the mass of sheets, coating himself liberally and lining himself up as he draped over the neko’s heated back. </p><p>   “You ready for me spitfuck?” Columbus wiggled his hips and whined, nodding almost as an afterthought. He was really far gone. Tallahassee grabbed onto his hips tightly and entered in one fluid thrust. Columbus wailed as the older man began to move, hitting that spot nearly dead on with every thrust. There would be bruises on his hips in the morning from the tight grip and brutal pace, but he couldn’t care less at the moment, too lost in his senses being overloaded by blinding hot pleasure. Tallahassee grunted pulling the kid closer. Columbus shifted, trying to subtly adjust so that each thrust wouldn’t jostle his shoulder. He didn’t want Tallahassee to notice his discomfort. If the man stopped now the brunette might just die. But of course, Tallahassee was ever observant and began to slow his pace. Columbus cried out, clawing at his arm trying to get him to speed up again but it was futile. Tallassee pet the boy’s curls in a soothing fashion to get him to calm down.</p><p>   “It’s ok sweetheart, I’m just gonna readjust real quick so you’re comfortable. Got to make sure I have your full attention for this. Columbus whimpered as the older man carefully pulled out and flipped them easily so that he was on his back with the neko straddled atop him. The show of strength wasn’t helping the cat’s libido. He rocked back and forth, trying to get the other man back inside of him as soon as possible. He thrust back in and felt himself become awestruck at the sight before him. Columbus’ back was arched, desperately trying to ride the cowboy, drool pouring from his lips and hand on his stiff cock, already leaking from the stimulation. If he died now he would die a happy man. The whimpers drew his attention back to the present. His kitten needed him, and he wasn’t gonna waste the opportunity. Grabbing the boy’s hips tight he resumed his brutal pace, bucking the cat up with each thrust. Columbus’ ears were back and his tail flicked erratically behind him. It was too much, too good. If he knew heats could be this way he would of jumped Tallahassee months ago. All too soon he felt the tell-tale sign of his end creeping closer. He leaned against the older man.</p><p>   “Oh fuck, Tally I’m so fucking close. I can’t, I need…” Tallahassee grabbed the kid by the hair and gave it a sharp tug so he could press his mouth to his ear.</p><p>   “Do it. I gotcha hun.” Columbus wailed as the dam finally broke, waves of pleasure crashing over him as he rode out his high. In the heat of the moment he leaned down and bit into Tallahassee’s neck with his canines to muffle his screams. Tallahassee grunted as the bite pushed him over the edge, filling the kid up. Panting, both shuddered as Columbus collapsed across the other man. As soon as Tallahassee had managed to collect himself, he reached over to the bedside table to snag one of the plugs and pulled out of the smaller man, replacing himself with the toy before Columbus could whine at its loss. He grunted in confusion, barely able to keep his eyes open.</p><p>   “Why did you do that?” He slurred, losing the fight with consciousness after the day had finally caught up with him. </p><p>   “It’s a plug. It will help stave off the next wave if you keep it all inside of you.” Columbus rolled his eyes as he managed to worm his way into his cushions.</p><p>   “Wouldn’t have anything to do with some secret breeding kink then. You shoulda asked first. Consent is sexy kids.” Tallahassee chuckled as he tucked the kid in further, clearly amused.</p><p>“No, as far as I know that’s not my thing. Who knows, we got plenty of time to find out.” He leaned down to give the brunette a kiss on the forehead before shuffling around to find his pants. Columbus sat up suddenly more awake.</p><p>   “You aren’t leaving are you?” he whimpered. It broke Tally’s heart. </p><p>   “Course not pumpkin, just going to let Little Rock know that you’re ok and that those two will need to be on watch the next few days while we are otherwise engaged.” Columbus flushed and nodded, wiggling his way back under the covers. </p><p>   “Ok, let her know she’s a jerk for repeating things I told her in confidence then hurry back. I am exhausted and I haven’t had a good cuddle in years.”</p><p>   “Yes sir.” Tallahassee gave a fake salute and slipped on his pants making his way into the hallway. Wichita was still nowhere to be seen, but Little Rock was curled up on the couch reading one of her Yaoi comics again. She turned, hearing him coming down the hall and placed the book on the table. Getting up to meet him, she hissed at the mark’s across his back and neck.</p><p>   “Damn, he got you good. But then again, from the sounds of things, you got him better.” Tallahassee groaned and scrubbed at his face, partially mortified that their surrogate daughter had heard all that.</p><p>   “You are terrible. Also he’s fine by the way. Said to tell you he is disappointed that you can’t keep a secret apparently.” She waved her hand dismissively. </p><p>   “If I hadn’t said something he wouldn’t have gotten laid. Tell him he’s welcome. I’m assuming you will be holing up with him for the next few days then?”</p><p>   “Yeah that’s the plan. You and Wichita good with keeping watch?”</p><p>   “Yeah, I’ll make sure to bring yall food and water. I’ll also be sure to knock.” Tallahassee threw a throw pillow at her as she ducked and ran, laughing once again at their expense. With that taken care of he made his way back to the room, shucking off his jeans and crawling in next to his newly acquired lover. The cat purred happily, contented with everything in a way he had never felt before. Tallahassee kissed the boy’s head and pulled him in tighter.</p><p>   “Go to sleep spitfuck. I’ll still be here in the morning.” Columbus’ breath evened out as he was slowly swept into a peaceful sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>